Hunting High and Low
by Rieval
Summary: TERMINEE. Qu'ont donc en commun un Moustique, un Loup et un Faucon ? L'Amour, bien sûr ! Et le désir de voir triompher le Bien contre le Mal. Version SGAisée du film Ladyhawke. McShep.
1. Le Moustique

**Titre** : _Hunting High and Low_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : version SGAisée du film LadyHawke (ouais je sais, je suis complètement _malaaaaaaaaaaaaadeuh_ !). Titre tiré d'une chanson du groupe A-AH.

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, pas d'argent échangé, juste pour le fun tout ça !

**Genre et « warnings »** : slash, McShep (Ô surprise !) mais rien de graphique (je suis plutôt le genre fleur bleue). Petite précision : bien que cela ne soit pas des plus évidents au premier abord, ceci n'est _pas_ un Univers Alternatif.

_**Remerciements**__ : A mon ange à moi ! Ma fée SGA ! Mon Tizozio des Iles ! Un petit cadeau pour celle qui nous offre (enfin !) la suite de « Juste pour vos yeux »._

**Prologue**

- RONON ! Derrière vous !

Malheureusement, l'avertissement de Sheppard arriva trop tard. L'explosion le fit littéralement voler à travers la pièce. Sa rencontre avec le mur fut à l'image de l'explosion, violente. Pendant un moment il lui sembla que le temps avait suspendu son cours et il resta là, plaqué contre le mur comme un insecte sur la toile d'un collectionneur. Seulement aucune épingle ne le retenait là et il finit enfin par glisser vers le sol, lentement, lentement …

… et puis tout devint noir.

**Chapitre 1 – Le Moustique**

- Hey, moustique, debout ! _DEBOUT_ j'ai dit !

Une série de coups dans ses côtes déjà douloureuses accompagnèrent l'injonction. Ronon grogna, feignant l'engourdissement du à la douleur et alors que l'homme levait le pied pour délivrer une autre série de coups, il empoigna sa cheville et le fit basculer. Son tourmenteur tomba avec un « _oumpf_ » de surprise qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de pointu lui piquer la peau.

- Ne m'appelle jamais plus « Moustique » compris ? Grogna Ronon d'une voix rauque.

La voix ne plaisantait pas et l'homme déglutit avec peine. Ronon l'envoya balader par terre avec dégoût. Il essuya soigneusement son couteau sur son pantalon (un os, un tibia, ou quelque chose dans le genre qu'il avait mis des jours à aiguiser contre la pierre froide de la cellule) et le remis à sa place bien au chaud : dans ses cheveux.

Steve se caressait la gorge et essuyait quant à lui la petite perle de sang qui se trouvait là. Ronon lui adressa un sourire carnassier. Steve se contenta d'une grimace, entre peur et geste de bravade, puis il retourna au fond de la cellule dans son coin.

Ronon détestait ses semblables. Hommes ou femmes, ils étaient des centaines à se grimer comme Steve, blanchissant leur peau à l'aide de produits chimiques, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci prennent un ton verdâtre, décolorant leurs cheveux et les laissant pousser jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent en masse fileuse dans leur dos. Les plus riches (ou les plus désespérés, pensait Ronon) se procuraient même du Naquadah : un minéral qui, réduit en poudre et utilisé comme un khôl, conduisait progressivement à un éclaircissement de l'iris. Le résultat était plutôt désastreux, Ronon trouvait que tous ces yeux ambre donnaient à ces idiots un regard d'animal plus que de grands seigneurs.

Tout ça pour _leur_ ressembler. Ronon ne savait pas ce qui le dégoûtait le plus, que la couleur de la peau détermine qui étaient les maîtres et qui étaient les esclaves ou bien que certains tentent de cacher ce qu'ils étaient vraiment ?

Ronon savait qui il était. Il était Ronon Dex, un enfant de Sateda. Les sétidiens étaient un peuple fier, un peuple de guerriers. Un peuple noir et un peuple blanc. Un peuple uni.

_Et un peuple mort_, pensa t-il tristement.

Sateda, comme les autres grandes cités étaient tombées sous le joug des envahisseurs. Ils étaient venus dans d'immenses vaisseaux-cités et ils ne leur avaient pas fallu longtemps avant de réduire à l'esclavage toute la population. La ségrégation s'était rapidement mise en place et ceux qui autrefois avaient été des voisins et des amis, étaient devenus des étrangers. Pire, la soumission avait fait place à la fraternité.

Ronon s'allongea sur le sol froid de la cellule. Mains derrière la nuque, il ferma les yeux. Un visage flottait dans ses rêves. Un visage qui le hantait.

- Méléna …, murmura t-il.

Douce Méléna. Un visage d'ange, encadré de cheveux roux.

La famille de Méléna s'était opposée aux changements. Son père, un médecin éminent, avait fait partie de ces voix qui s'étaient élevées contre la nouvelle politique mise en place par leurs nouveaux « maîtres ».

Et cette voix, comme tant d'autres, s'était brutalement éteinte : un matin, Ronon avait découvert la maison des parents de Méléna vide. Toute la famille avait disparu. Juste comme ça, dans la nuit.

Ronon se releva. Il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir de là. Il empoigna les barreaux de la cellule et tira de toutes ses forces, testant leur solidité.

Hum, solides, vraiment très solides. Pas de chance, il lui faudrait trouver une autre solution pour sortir, peut-être que s'il - Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par un rire moqueur.

- Alors _moustique_, ricana Steve assis au fond de la cellule. Tu crois encore que tu peux t'échapper ? Et avec quoi ? Tes super _muscles_ sans doute ? Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber et de me donner ton couteau. Après demain matin tu n'en auras plus besoin alors que moi, oui. Yep, après demain ton corps de _moustique (il lâcha le mot avec dédain)_, se balancera au bout d'une corde. Elle ne devrait pas peser bien lourd et -

Ronon fut sur Steve en un instant. D'un geste fluide, il fit pivoter l'homme sur lui-même et trancha … dans le vif.

Ronon revint tranquillement occuper sa place près des barreaux, son trophée dans les mains.

- Tu …. Tu …. Espèce de … de …. de sale, balbutiait Steve, entre choc et colère. MES CHEVEUX !

Ronon souriait tout en tripotant la petite queue de cheval de Steve, coupée net au niveau de son catogan.

- Je t'avais prévenu de ne plus m'appeler comme ça.

Steve était vert de rage (enfin, un peu plus verdâtre que d'habitude serait plus exact) mais il hésitait visiblement. Ronon était peut-être un moustique après tout, comme ce petit insecte, il se révélait agaçant et ses piqûres, dangereuses.

Ok, Ronon n'avait que quinze ans et il ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un petit mètre cinquante-cinq (presque soixante s'il ajoutait ses dreads !) mais ce qu'il n'avait pas en taille, il le rattrapait en vitesse. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été surnommé le Runner. Il était de loin le voleur le plus rapide de toute la Cité d'Atlantis. Et vu le nombre de voleurs de tout bord qui grouillaient dans les bas fonds, ce n'était pas peu dire !

Un nouveau ricanement de Steve lui fit lever la tête.

- Ouais, demain, tu danseras au bout d'une corde et moi, je dis bon débarras ! Une bonne corde et … _COUIC _!

Ronon l'ignora. Ouais, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper de là et vite.

Il n'en revenait pas de s'être fait prendre aussi bêtement. Ou bien étaient-ce que les gardes de l'archidiacre devenaient un peu moins stupides ? Ronon avait été en train de délester (pour la bonne cause bien entendu) un marchand de sa bourse et waouh ! ils lui étaient tous tombés dessus. Il faut dire que celui qu'il avait pris pour un marchand n'était autre que le Commandeur Acastus Kolya en personne. Hey, ça au moins, c'était la preuve qu'il était quelqu'un d'important, non ? S'ils envoyaient Kolya pour le coincer, c'était qu'ils avaient peur de lui. Ok, ok, peut-être pas vraiment peur de lui mais au moins ils les agaçaient suffisamment pour qu'ils aient décidé de sortir la grosse artillerie. Yep, ça c'était cool !

- Hey, petit …

Bon sang, si Steve continuait à le traiter de minus, Ronon allait lui faire regretter de se moquer de lui une fois pour toute et cette fois, ce n'est pas à sa « queue » de cheval qu'il s'en prendrait ! Il se tourna vers l'opportun … et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Instinctivement, Ronon sortit son couteau et se mit en position d'attaque. Ce qui ne produisit pas tout à fait l'effet escompté …

L'homme lui explosa de rire à la figure puis, aussi brusquement que l'explosion avait eu lieu, elle stoppa.

Fou.

Ce type devait être un fou. Un de ces pauvres hères qui devenaient maboules après être restés trop longtemps enfermés.

L'homme portait la longue chemise grise des condamnés à mort mais vu son état, il y avait fort à parier qu'on l'avait tout simplement oublié son existence. Son visage portait les stigmates du temps mais l'éclair de vie qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus démentaient l'âge qu'on aurait pu lui accorder eu égard à son état physique.

- Viens, viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose, viens.

Ronon se recomposa une posture (tout était dans les dreads. Surtout lorsqu'il en sortait un objet tranchant. Résultats garantis) et approcha l'homme. Avec prudence (et son couteau bien en vue).

Le « quelque chose » en question était une bouche d'évacuation.

- Oui, oui, par là, par là, se mit à chantonner le fou en sautillant autour de Ronon. Il se pencha vers Ronon et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Radek sait tout de la Cité, oui, il sait tout. Il va te dire comment sortir d'ici.

_Ooooookay_, jamais plus il ne se plaindrait de sa taille ou de son poids. Nope. Au contraire, il bénirait les Ancêtres de l'avoir fait petit et gringalet !

Ronon se contorsionna une fois encore, permettant à quelques centimètres supplémentaires de son corps de passer par l'étroit goulet que Radek lui avait indiqué.

Après s'être, sur les conseils du pauvre fou, enduit de la boue grasse qui recouvrait le sol de sa cellule Ronon avait commencé sa lente descente dans les égouts. Radek lui avait donné le plan des différents tunnels qui se trouvaient sous la Cité.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de tenter l'évasion, lui avait avoué le petit homme tout en caressant le vieux plan. Je ne suis pas un héros … puis il avait tourné la tête vers Ronon, une lueur amusée (ou bien était-ce de folie ?) dans les yeux. Mais toi, oui, toi, le Moustique, oui, tu es un héros. Un _grand_ héros. Ils vont avoir besoin de toi. Tous. Nous. La Cité. Oui, oui, c'est la seule solution. Tu dois sortir d'ici et nous sauver tous. Un Moustique contre des Géants de fer.

Et il avait à nouveau explosé de rire.

Un rire qui maintenant encore, résonnait dans la tête de Ronon.

_Ouch, ouille et gah_ ! Il allait y arriver, il allait y arriver, il …

_Plourch._

… tomba comme une masse dans une eau sombre et puante. Et glaciale. Le froid le suffoqua un moment et il se mit à paniquer. Non ! C'était trop injuste. Il n'allait quand même pas se noyer après avoir (presque) réussi à s'évader ?

Non.

Pas question.

Ronon le Moustique devait vivre pour … pour Méléna.

Ronon se mit à battre des jambes. Une poussée, deux, trois … là ! De la lumière ! Dans une explosion d'eau, il fit enfin surface. Il se mit à tousser, puis crachota avant de pouvoir enfin inhaler une merveilleuse goulée d'air.

Il avait réussi ! Il était le premier à s'être échappé des cachots de la Cité d'Atlantis.

_**A suivre, Chapitre 2 – Le Loup**_


	2. Le Loup

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! **

**Chapitre 2 – Le Loup**

Ronon courrait comme si le diable avait été à ses trousses.

Il avait réussi ! Le vent lui fouettait le visage, il était trempé jusqu'aux os et ses vêtements lui collaient au corps mais il était libre. Libre ! Ni la pluie ni le froid ne pouvaient l'atteindre depuis ce moment extraordinaire ou il avait réussi, après s'être extirpé de l'eau souillée des bas fonds de la Cité, à sortir du caniveau. L'affaire n'avait pas été des plus simples et il ne faisait aucun doute que s'il n'avait pas eu le plan de Radek, il serait encore en train d'errer dans les tunnels qui courraient sous Atlantis. Un véritable labyrinthe.

_Dong, Dong, Dong._

Ronon s'arrêta net. Les cloches de la Citadelle ! On avait découvert son évasion et l'alerte avait été donnée.

Une bourrasque de vent le fit frissonner tellement fort que ses dents produisirent un bruit qui couvrit presque celui des cloches. Ok, pas question de mourir de froid après avoir aussi brillamment échappé à une pendaison et à une noyade (sans compter les rats, mais ça, c'était quelque chose dont Ronon préférait ne pas avoir à se rappeler).

Ronon se remit à courir.

Il ne remarqua pas la silhouette noire qui se découpait sur l'horizon, à quelques kilomètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ni l'oiseau qui, sur un simple geste de la main du cavalier, vint se poser sur son gantelet.

**oOo**

_Hu_, pas mal, pensa Ronon en ajustant sa veste. Les pantalons étaient un peu trop grands mais au moins ils étaient taillés dans une toile épaisse et le protégeraient efficacement du froid. Il avait du se fabriquer des bottes de fortune utilisant de la paille pour la semelle et des lanières de lin pour maintenir en place deux morceaux de cuir.

- Pas de la très bonne qualité, fit remarquer Ronon.

Il se tourna vers les deux marchands ligotés et baillonnés qu'il venait de « soulager » de quelques affaires. Et d'une bourse bien garnie. Il grimaça. Bien entendu, les deux hommes avaient des pieds d'une taille ridiculement grande … Tant pis, l'important, c'était qu'il avait désormais chaud et que bientôt (il fit tintinnabuler les pièces dans la petite bourse qu'il avait attachée à sa toute nouvelle ceinture) il aurait aussi le ventre plein.

- Messieurs ! Vous pourrez dire au monde que vous avez été volés par le seul homme à avoir jamais vu l'intérieur des cachots d'Atlantis et à en être sorti vivant.

Il tira une petite révérence moqueuse aux deux marchands et reprit sa course. Il devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et les gardes de la Cité.

**oOo**

La silhouette noire semblait voler au dessus de la terre, comme portée par le vent. Elle suivait un point minuscule au loin. Au dessus d'elle, un faucon traçait des arabesques dans le ciel bleu d'Atlantica.

**oOo**

Une auberge ! Enfin. Ronon avait une faim de loup.

- Aubergiste ! Ton meilleur brouet pour le champion des geôles d'Atlantis ! Lança t-il à la cantonade en s'installant à l'une des tables, tout en prenant soin de montrer sa bourse à l'aubergiste méfiant.

- Champion ? Vraiment ? Questionna un des hommes qui était assis devant l'âtre.

Ronon ragaillardit par la soupe qu'il venait d'avaler d'une traite (il fit d'ailleurs un geste en direction de l'aubergiste pour une autre assiette) sentit le courage monter en lui. Il se leva et se planta devant les hommes assemblés là.

- Oui, Monsieur. Et si vous en doutez, nous pouvons en discuter d'homme à homme, lança t-il, couteau à la main.

L'homme se leva et se tourna vers Ronon, relevant lentement sa capuche.

- Oh, mais je ne doute absolument pas de tes dires, _vaurien_. Le dernier mot avait été craché avec dédain.

Toute bravade quitta Ronon lorsqu'il découvrit qui était l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

_Kolya_. Le Capitaine de la Garde d'Atlantis.

- Tuez le, annonça Kolya à ses hommes avant de se rasseoir et de se remettre à siroter son hydromel bien chaud.

Les hommes de la Gardes n'étaient généralement pas des nains, mais là, ces types étaient vraiment grands. Très grands. Ronon sourit : plus ils sont grands, plus ils tombent vite et de haut, et plus ça fait mal !

Il balança son tabouret à la figure du premier garde qui, surpris de la résistance du morveux devant lui, réagit trop tard et s'écroula en effet comme une masse, assommé. Ronon se précipita alors vers l'âtre. Il saisit un brandon et le secoua devant lui, comme une arme. Il parvint à blesser un autre des gardes dont les hurlements et les gesticulations divertirent suffisamment ses compagnons pour laisser le temps à Ronon de se glisser vers la porte. Il allait sortir lorsqu'une main se referma sur sa gorge. Et commença à serrer, serrer …

- Alors, murmura la voix de Kolya dans son oreille, on fait moins le malin maintenant hein, _Champion_.

Ronon ne pouvait plus respirer, de petites étoiles blanches commençaient à scintiller devant ses yeux, il porta la main à son couteau mais avec un cri guttural, Kolya le frappa, l'envoyant à terre. Ronon cligna des yeux, à moitié assommé par le choc. Au dessus de lui, un rictus aux lèvres, Kolya s'apprêtait à abattre son épée. Ronon, comme hypnotisé, ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la lame. Le reflet du feu derrière lui y jetait une lumière bleue sinistre.

Mais la lame ne bougea pas, et la douleur que Ronon attendait, la douleur précédant la mort, ne vint pas.

Sortit de sa stupeur par la réalisation qu'il était encore en vie, Ronon leva les yeux vers Kolya. Une autre lame se trouvait là, la lumière qui s'y reflétait était d'une couleur différente, plus pâle, plus blanche. Pas comme l'homme qui la tenait dans la main et qui l'avait placée sous le coup du Capitaine des Gardes. Un homme vêtu de noir de la tête au pied. Même ses cheveux étaient d'un noir jais qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau.

- Et qui fait le malin maintenant ? Demanda l'étranger.

D'un coup de pied, l'homme envoya Kolya à terre. Ce dernier grogna et fit mine de se relever. L'homme lui asséna cette fois un crochet du droit qui fendit les lèvres du Capitaine.

- Sheppard, grogna, Kolya.

- Ascastus, j'aimerais dire que c'est un plaisir de te revoir mais j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler, donc …

Sheppard releva Kolya puis l'envoya littéralement valser dans deux de ses hommes. Les trois gardes tombèrent dans un fracas de tables et de chaises renversées.

- _Tststststs_, franchement, le niveau de recrutement a beaucoup baissé depuis que j'ai quitté mon poste de Capitaine de la Garde, annonça Sheppard.

Mais la prétendue maladresse des gardes ne dura pas et bientôt, Sheppard se retrouva seul à combattre. Ronon, qui s'était enfin complètement réveillé, ne fut pas en reste. Il éborgna un des gardes et un coup bien placé avec ses nouvelles bottes, rendit certainement incapable de se reproduire deux autres d'entre eux. Rapidement cependant, il leur fallut battre en retraite.

- Viens par ici ! Cria Sheppard à Ronon.

Le « ici » en question était un Pégase. Un des chevaux les plus rapides de tout Atlantica ! Ronon n'en n'avait jamais vu. La légende disait que les meilleurs étalons donnaient l'impression qu'ils volaient une fois lancés en plein galop.

Sheppard ne laissa pas le temps à Ronon de réfléchir. Il l'empoigna par la peau du dos et le balança en travers du Pégase, puis ils filèrent à un trot d'enfer. Les hommes de Kolya se lancèrent immédiatement à leurs trousses. Ronon pouvait entendre les vociférations de Kolya.

- Mort, Sheppard, tu entends ! Tu es un homme mort !

Ronon trouvait que pour un mort-vivant, Sheppard ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Il venait de désarçonner un autre cavalier, le transperçant d'un seul coup d'épée, lorsque la chance tourna.

Plusieurs gardes se tenaient devant la seule sortie du petit village où se trouvait l'auberge. Sheppard fit faire un volte-face à son Pégase et se dirigea vers un mur qui devait bien faire deux bons mètres de haut.

Ronon était un sétidien, il n'avait peur de rien … du moins en temps normal. Parce que se retrouver posé comme un sac sur le dos d'un cheval qui fonçait en plein galop vers un mur de pierre, ça oui, ça lui faisait peur ! C'était du suicide ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente décoller … littéralement. Envolé le fracas des sabots sur les pavés de la rue. Ils … volaient, comme dans la légende. Ronon vit le mur frôler les sabots noirs de l'animal puis des étincelles sous ces derniers lorsqu'ils touchèrent à nouveau le sol.

**oOo**

Ils s'étaient enfin arrêtés, ce dont Ronon était reconnaissant à Sheppard. Il commençait à développer un sacré mal de crâne. L'homme le déposa gentiment au sol. Ronon s'épousseta un peu et se planta devant le Pégase. L'animal était immense, sa robe noire scintillait sous l'effet de la sueur qui perlait sur le cou et le torse du cheval.

- C'est Jumper, dit Sheppard juste derrière lui.

Jumper ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce nom ridicule ! pensa Ronon. Après tout, le Pégase _volait_, il ne _sautait_ pas ! Pendant un moment, Ronon eut la vision d'un petit vaisseau fonçant vers le soleil, s'enfonçant dans le noir de l'espace, silencieux et rapide, volant aux côtés des étoiles. Il essaya de se concentrer sur cette image mais rien n'y fit. Ne restait que l'étrange sensation qu'en effet un Jumper _pouvait _voler. Il hocha donc la tête en direction de Sheppard.

- Merci pour ce que vous avez fait dans l'auberge.

Sheppard tapotait le col de Jumper. Il tourna vers Ronon une paire d'yeux verts pénétrants.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait tout à fait gratuitement. J'ai besoin de toi.

Ronon se mit immédiatement sur la défensive, main sur son couteau. Le geste fit rire Sheppard.

- J'ai besoin d'un petit service …

- Quel _genre_, de service ? Demanda Ronon, toujours sur ses gardes.

Le sourire sur le visage de Sheppard s'élargit.

- J'ai besoin d'un guide pour entrer dans Atlantis.

**oOo**

Ronon tirait sur ses liens. Sans grand succès. Sheppard savait faire des nœuds, ça, y'avait pas à dire !

- Bon, reprenons la conversation là ou nous l'avions laissée, Ronon, c'est ça ? Demanda Sheppard en s'installant devant Ronon, son fichu oiseau perché sur son gant.

C'était à cause de cette sale bête qu'il s'était fait prendre ! Tombé des griffes d'un tueur maniaque à celle d'un maniaque tout court, c'était bien sa chance.

Après l'annonce de ce en quoi consistait son « petit service », le sang de Ronon n'avait fait qu'un tour. Rapide comme l'éclair, il s'était baissé et avait ramassé un peu de terre qu'il avait lancée à la tête de Sheppard et de son Pégase. Puis il avait fait ce qu'il faisait le mieux depuis des années : courir.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas allé bien loin. Il avait réussi à se cacher derrière un petit monticule de pierre et de fougères juste à l'orée de la forêt d'Athos mais le faucon l'avait repéré et n'avait cessé de tourner autour de sa cachette, attirant Sheppard.

Saleté d'oiseau.

Oiseau du diable en plus. Ses yeux étaient bleus. Quel oiseau créé par les Ancêtres a les yeux bleus ?

- Ronon, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Je _dois _entrer dans Atlantis. Tu es le seul à connaître le moyen d'y parvenir, expliqua Sheppard.

Humpf, il pouvait garder ses explications, pas question que Ronon retourne là-bas. Il avait une mission à accomplir : retrouver Méléna.

- Non. Je ne retournerais certainement pas là-bas, grogna Ronon. J'ai un plan, vous n'avez qu'à l'utiliser tout seul.

Sheppard écarquilla les yeux et empoigna Ronon par le revers de sa veste.

- Un plan ? Montre le moi, maintenant, commanda t-il.

- Il est dans la poche de ma veste.

Sheppard le fouilla et déploya le plan sur une pierre. L'espoir qui s'était allumé dans ses yeux à l'annonce de l'existence du plan s'éteignit dès qu'il l'eu ouvert. Il ferma les yeux et ses épaules se voûtèrent comme sous l'effet d'un lourd fardeau. Il se tourna vers Ronon et lui montra le parchemin.

Son séjour dans l'eau et la boue avait ravagé le document plus que Ronon ne s'en souvenait et les lignes soigneusement dessinées là par Radek avaient presque toutes disparues. Ce qui restait du plan ressemblait à un gribouillis incompréhensible.

Sheppard froissa violemment le plan dans son poing. Le faucon émit un chant perçant. Sheppard lui parla doucement, tout sourire, lui caressant la tête puis il sortit un petit chaperon de la besace qui se trouvait sur Jumper et en dressa l'oiseau. Il posa sa tête conte celle de l'animal qui se laissa faire. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et se mit à fixer les nuages.

- La nuit tombe, déclara Sheppard puis avec ça, il retourna s'occuper de Jumper laissant Ronon seul.

**oOo**

Ronon fut sortit de son sommeil par une voix. Une voix qui soliloquait.

- Petit, petit, allez, lapinous jolis et grassouillets, par ici, par ici … NON ! Et _aaaaaaah_ -

Le soliloque fut suivi d'un bruit mat. Le genre de bruit que ferait un corps qui tombe. _Ouch_, pensa Ronon.

- _RAH _! Reprit la voix. JE HAIS LA NATURE. Toutes … toutes ces branches qui traînent sur le chemin ! C'est … c'est _criminel_.

Un autre bruit, cette fois celui de branches que l'on envoie en l'air et qui retombent …

- OUILLE !

… là où on les a jetées.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit que je détestais la nature ? SHEPPARD ! La prochaine fois …

La voix se cassa brusquement.

- La prochaine fois … soupira la voix.

Puis le silence s'installa.

Ronon s'éclaircit la voix et tenta sa chance.

- Hey ! Hey ! Aidez moi ! Hey !

Il y eut un bruissement de feuilles près de lui et une tête apparut. Ronon sursauta. Un éclair de lune avait illuminé un moment le visage. Bleus, les yeux de l'étranger étaient bleus comme … non, c'était complètement absurde.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Et qui es tu ?

- Euh, je suis un ami de … de Sheppard, bredouilla Ronon. Un _grand_ ami, s'empressa t-il de rajouter. Nous avons été attaqués ! Oui, c'est ça, attaqués par des bandits qui m'ont laissé ici après m'avoir attaché à cet arbre et Sheppard est parti à leur poursuite.

L'homme plissa les yeux, visiblement peu convaincu par l'explication de Ronon. Celui-ci lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Détachez moi … s'il vous plaît ? Demanda t-il, ajoutant ce qu'il fallait de suppliant dans sa requête pour faire fondre ce qui restait d'indécision chez l'étranger.

L'homme soupira et parut réfléchir un instant mais finit par se décider et joua un moment avec les nœuds qui entravaient Ronon.

- Diable, celui qui t'a attaché ici ne voulait pas de voir décamper d'aussi tôt ! Je vais chercher quelque chose pour couper ça.

**oOo**

Et une fois encore Ronon courrait (original, pensa t-il). Cette fois, c'était dans la forêt. Pauvre « yeux bleus » il avait du être bien surpris ! Comment pouvait on être aussi naïf ? Dès que ce pauvre type (d'où pouvait-il donc sortir ?) l'avait détaché, Ronon l'avait envoyé par terre d'une simple pichenette et s'était enfuis.

Le monde était empli de pauvres fous qui faisaient confiance au premier venu, pensa Ronon.

La lune était pleine ce qui facilitait sa petite course sauf que … sauf qu'il ignorait « où » il allait. Ok, il fallait qu'il s'arrête quelques minutes, le temps de faire le point sur -

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

Hu ? C'était quoi ça ?

_Houuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu._

Oh, non, des loups ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Ronon allait se remettre à courir lorsqu'un grognement le stoppa net. Il se tourna lentement et se retrouva face au loup le plus gros qu'il ait jamais vu. La bête devait bien faire une quarantaine de kilos et ses crocs luisaient au clair de lune. Curieusement, ce qui attira le plus Ronon c'était ses yeux : verts. Quelle étrange couleur pour un animal. Le pays était-il donc tombé sous le charme de quelque sorcier pour que les animaux prennent la couleur des yeux des hommes ? Se demanda Ronon.

- Ok, gentil le loup, gentil … essaya d'amadouer Ronon, tout en se penchant lentement pour récupérer une branche. Gentil … Gen-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_ !

L'animal avait sauté. Ses pattes de devant maintenaient Ronon fermement plaqué au sol. De la bave coulait de sa gueule et Ronon croyait sa dernière heure arrivée (encore une fois …) lorsqu'une voix cria.

- _NON_ !

Le loup stoppa net son attaque. Mais ne relâcha pas Ronon. Il continuait à grogner d'une manière menaçante. Ronon vit apparaître une main dans son champ de vision. La main se mit à caresser doucement la crinière du loup comme s'il s'était agi d'un simple animal de compagnie.

- Ah, c'est donc toi, déclara le propriétaire de la main.

Une paire d'yeux bleus fixait Ronon. Il y avait de l'amusement dans le regard de l'homme.

- Je crois savoir qui a fais ces jolis nœuds … Je ne suis pas aussi doué pour le macramé que lui (ici, le loup grogna comme s'il s'était senti offensé par les paroles moqueuses de l'homme) donc, pas de liens. Néanmoins, j'aimerais … _nous_ aimerions que tu nous accompagnes au camp.

Ronon hocha la tête. Le loup le relâcha mais poussa un grognement qui voulait clairement dire « gare ! ».

- Peux tu me donner ton couteau s'il te plaît ? Demanda l'homme.

Ronon hésita un moment. Le son guttural qui sortit de la gueule du loup le convainquit de laisser son cher couteau à l'inconnu.

- Bien, répondit celui-ci en empochant le couteau. Je te le rendrais plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas.

Bah, voyons ! Quelle raison avait Ronon de s'inquiéter ? Il était au beau milieu d'une forêt de nuit avec un homme armé et un loup, franchement, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, non ?

**oOo**

Le retour au camp fut le plus étrange voyage que Ronon ait fait.

C'était presque surréaliste : un homme marchant vêtu seulement d'une longue cape noire (Ronon pouvait voir ses pieds blancs dépasser du vêtement), la main sur le col d'un loup, caressant distraitement les longs poils noirs de la bête et lui parlant à voix basse. Ronon suivait l'étonnant duo avec l'impression étrange de n'être qu'un passant, un observateur involontaire.

Le témoin de quelque chose de rare, de précieux et en même temps, de dangereux. Ronon se rappellerait longtemps de cette scène …

_- Meredith, dit enfin l'homme, sans quitter des yeux le chemin devant eux._

_A l'énoncé de ce nom, une image vint à l'esprit de Ronon : celle d'une jeune femme, blonde, souriante avec de grands yeux bleus. _

_- Mer … murmura t-il._

_- Pardon ? _

_- Non, je … votre surnom, c'est Mer, non ?_

_L'homme s'arrêta net et se retourna vers lui. _

_- Oui, comment le sais tu ? _

_- Je … je … je ne sais pas, j'ai juste, deviné, balbutia Ronon._

_- Humpf, rétorqua Mer. Et il est devin en plus ? Bien joué John. Tu te fais les plus étranges amis, encore qu'en ce qui concerne ce jeune homme, je ne sais pas très bien si nos pouvons parler d'ami. Et sais tu attraper les lapins ? _

_La question était si inattendue que pendant un instant, Ronon ne sut que répondre. Il finit cependant par se reprendre._

_- Si, si, je peux vous aider à en attraper. Je suis un excellent chasseur._

_- Tant mieux ! J'ai essayé une bonne partie de la soirée mais je crois que cette fichue forêt veut ma peau. Je déteste -_

_- … la nature ? Hasarda Ronon qui se souvenait du monologue de Mer un peu plus tôt._

_Mer lui sourit._

_- Mes dons s'appliquent plutôt à la science. Le vivant et moi ne faisons pas très bon ménage, je le crains. Mais en même temps, le vivant n'a pas grand-chose à craindre de moi si j'en crois ma pitoyable tentative de tout à l'heure pour attraper ce fichu lapin. Ah, nous y voilà._

C'était il y avait bientôt trois heures de cela et Ronon avait l'impression de vivre comme dans un rêve. Rien ne semblait réel … Depuis trois heures, Mer « discutait ». Une conversation qui aurait pu paraître tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale si elle n'avait pas eu comme protagoniste un loup. Il avait commencé par un flot de récriminations sur les vêtements qu'il portait (trop large et laissant passé l'air), l'absence cruelle de nourriture digne de ce nom (il avait grignoté une pomme sans grand entrain), la présence d'arbres « meurtriers » tout autour d'eux … jusqu'à ce que ses propos prennent un ton plus intimes.

- Les rayons du soleil me manquent …

Là, le loup avait poussé un petit grognement réprobateur.

- Oui, oui, je sais que le soleil n'est pas, de loin, mon astre préféré … on ne dira jamais assez les méfaits des rayons ultraviolets ! Je brûle comme un feu de paille ! J'ai une peau particulièrement fragile (ici, Ronon aurait parié que le loup avait levé les yeux au ciel !) mais … Mer avait soupiré. Mais je donnerai cher pour voir le ciel bleu, quelques nuages …

Le loup avait poussé un gémissement plaintif et avait posé son museau entre les jambes de Mer et ce dernier avait posé son front contre celui de la bête.

Ronon s'était endormi sur cette image insolite.

**oOo**

Oberoth ferma les yeux et se mit en contact avec le "collectif".

- Où en est-on ? demanda t-il.

La réponse fut brève et concise.

- Tout est en place mais nous avons rencontré un problème avec la cible.

Un réplicateur ne saurait montrer agacgement ou peur et pourtant, la voix d'Oberoth lorsqu'il répondit au collectif était teintée de ces deux sentiments.

- Nous devons avoir accès à ces informations. Notre survie est à ce prix. Faites ce qui est nécessaire.

_**A suivre Chapitre 3 – Le Faucon**_


	3. Le Faucon

**Chapitre 3 – Le Faucon**

Du bacon … non, pas du bacon, du lapin, se dit Ronon. Avec des herbes. _Huuuum_, estragon ? Ronon ouvrit un œil … et se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux verts.

LE LOUP !

- _RAAAAAAAH_ !

Ronon roula à terre, cherchant son couteau … Bon sang ! Il l'avait donné à ce type bizarre, Mer, hier soir.

Un petit gloussement lui fit tourner la tête.

Sheppard se trouvait assis près du feu et agitait une patte de lapin dans laquelle il mordit à pleines dents.

- Je te trouve bien émotif. Es-tu certain que tu es le fameux _Champion_ qui a vaincu les geôles d'Atlantis ? Se moqua l'ancien Capitaine de la Garde. Et moi qui croyais te faire plaisir en cuisinant …

Ronon se releva et épousseta sa veste. Ok, là il en avait assez. A-S-S-E-Z ! Assez d'être traité de … de _minus_ par les uns et d'être maltraités par les autres, quand on ne voulait pas purement et simplement le tuer. Il en avait aussi assez des secrets. Plus que tout, il voulait savoir …

- Qui est-il ? Lança t-il à brûle-pourpoint, ayant la satisfaction de voir le sourire de Sheppard disparaître.

Sheppard ne répondit pas et arracha un autre morceau de chair à son lapin.

- Je m'en vais, annonça Ronon.

Il tourna le dos à Sheppard et se mit à marcher. Que Mer garde son couteau, il en trouverait un autre !

Ronon passa devant Jumper, écartant l'animal qui essayait de l'amadouer en lui donnant un coup de tête. Non. Il devait se concentrer sur sa mission : retrouver Méléna. Que les _autres_ se débrouillent !

Il allait prendre le petit chemin formé dans la forêt par le passage des animaux, lorsque quelque chose fonça sur lui. La chose s'attaqua à ses cheveux, tirant sur ses dreads, le faisant tomber à terre. Elle poussait des petits cris perçants.

Et soudain, aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, l'attaque stoppa.

Ronon cligna des yeux et se remis sur son séant, abasourdi.

- Je crois qu'il ne veut pas que tu t'en ailles, annonça très calmement Sheppard qui caressait les ailes de son faucon.

Le rapace quitta le gantelet de son maître et vint se poser sur le genou de Ronon. Il le fixait, tête penchée, poussant ses étranges petits cris.

- _Hummmmm_, marmonna Sheppard. Je ne sais pas si je dois traduire ça, Mer. Ce n'est pas très flatteur.

_Mer_ ? Mais qu'est-ce que racontait Sheppard ? Avait-il perdu la tête ?

- _Ouille_ ! Hey, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Demanda Ronon qui venait de se faire pincer le mollet (jusqu'au sang !) par le faucon qui continuait à piailler perché sur son genou.

Sheppard arborait toujours ce petit sourire énigmatique dont il semblait être le spécialiste.

- Il déteste que son auditoire ne soit pas attentif à ce qu'il a à dire.

- … attentif à ce qu'il a à _dire_, répéta Ronon qui fixait l'oiseau qui s'était enfin calmé.

Là, c'était certain, Ronon était tombé entre les mains d'un fou … non, de deux fous : l'un parlant aux loups, l'autre aux oiseaux.

- Il veut que je te pose une question, annonça brusquement Sheppard.

- Quelle question ? Hasarda Ronon qui n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse à sa propre question.

- Accepte-tu de nous aider ?

Méfiant (après tout, le faucon était toujours perché sur son genou et son bec était vraiment, très, très pointu), Ronon lui demanda en quoi il pouvait _les_ aider (même s'il n'avait pas complètement compris de quel « nous » il s'agissait).

- A retourner à la Cité. A pénétrer dans Atlantis.

**oOo**

Ronon était d'humeur maussade. Il avait rejoins la route depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant et depuis qu'il avait quitté Sheppard, il ruminait.

Il avait toujours pensé à lui comme quelqu'un ayant de l'honneur et du courage et pourtant, plus il y pensait plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait failli à l'un et manqué de l'autre en répondant à Sheppard.

Il n'avait même pas réfléchi. Pendant un moment, il avait revu la cellule et s'était rappelé de la puanteur qui y régnait. Il s'était souvenu de ce qu'il restait de Radek, de ce qui avait du être un esprit brillant. Et il s'était souvenu de la potence qui trônait dans la cour principale de la Cité.

En un mot, il avait eu peur.

Lui ! Ronon le Runner, le Voleur le plus rapide d'Atlantis. Que penserait Méléna de lui si elle savait ? Lui-même ne savait plus quoi penser …

Il avait juste prononcé un seul mot, un seul petit mot, tranchant comme le plus terrible des verdicts : non. Le faucon l'avait regardé un long moment, ses yeux bleus si perçants que Ronon avait eu l'impression qu'ils essayaient de pénétrer son âme. Il avait du baisser les yeux … L'oiseau s'était envolé et avait rejoint son maître. Il avait piaillé un moment.

- Non, avait grogné Sheppard.

Le faucon avait voleté autour de lui, visiblement mécontent de cette réponse.

- Hey, on ne touche pas à mes cheveux ! Avait houspillé Sheppard bien que le ton qu'il avait employé ait démenti toute colère vis-à-vis du rapace.

Le faucon avait néanmoins continué son petit ballet autour de son maître.

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris, avait soupiré Sheppard avant de se tourner vers Ronon. Tu peux partir.

Et puis il avait purement et simplement ignoré Ronon.

- Nous trouverons un autre moyen avait murmuré Sheppard tout en cajolant le faucon. Oui, nous trouverons bien quelque chose …

Sheppard était remonté sur Jumper et avait repris la route menant vers l'Est … vers Atlantis. Sans jeter un seul regard à Ronon.

Ronon avait longtemps observé le cavalier jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il puisse voir soit le minuscule point noir traçant des mouvements circulaires dans le ciel.

Et maintenant, il avait honte. Et c'était ce qui expliquait sa présence, en pleine journée sur la Route qu'avait empruntée Sheppard quelques heures auparavant.

La morsure d'une lame au niveau de son cou interrompit brutalement ses pensées.

- Tu vas quelque part, _petit_ ? Questionna une voix amusée, juste derrière lui.

En quelques minutes, il fut encerclé par une patrouille des gardes de la Cité. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ? Il ne les avait même pas entendus ! Voilà ce qui se passe lorsque l'on trahi les gens qui vous ont aidés, pensa Ronon, on est trahi à son tour. Et par les ancêtres eux-mêmes. Une punition des Dieux.

- Allez, viens par ici. Kolya sera content de te voir. Et moi, je crois que je vais avoir une belle promotion, indiqua l'homme qui l'avait capturé.

Les gardes allaient le ficeler lorsqu'un bruit perçant leur fit lever les yeux vers le ciel.

**oOo**

L'attaque avait été soudaine, rapide et efficace. Jusqu'à ce que l'un de ces stupides macaques tire son arbalète. Ronon serra son fardeau un peu plus fort contre lui. Le faucon couina doucement.

- Plus vite Jumper, plus vite ! Ordonna Ronon qui avait du mal à contenir ses sentiments. Peur, colère.

Et le Pégase s'exécuta, ses sabots touchaient à peine le sol.

Oui, la bataille avait été superbe, mais son issue, un peu moins. Ronon ne savait pas que la victoire pouvait avoir un goût aussi amer …

Ils avaient été sauvés par Sheppard. Non, s'il devait être complètement, c'était le faucon qui les avait sauvés.

L'oiseau avait attaqué les gardes, piquant de son bec les visages, arrachant de ses serres acérées, lambeaux de peaux et touffes de cheveux. Un véritable lion ! Ou bien était-ce plutôt un griffon ? L'image de cet animal extraordinaire, mi lion, mi oiseau …

_Mais non idiot, hiéracocéphale_ (1) ! Avait marmonné une voix dans la tête de Ronon. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien … une voix souvent irritée, agacée, arrogante. Une voix qu'il avait déjà entendue …

_Rodney !_

La voix appartenait à Rodney … sauf que … sauf que Ronon ne connaissait aucun Rodney.

Bien entendu, Ronon avait du se concentrer sur autre chose de bien plus urgent que d'identifier une voix fantôme. Une fois le faucon entré en lice, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Sheppard pour apparaître. Tel un cavalier surgit de l'enfer, cabrant son incroyable Pégase noir, l'ancien capitaine des Gardes avait taillé en pièces plusieurs gardes, et avait mis en déroute pratiquement tous les autres.

Jusqu'à cette maudite flèche !

Le carreau d'arbalète n'avait pas atteint sa cible première. Elle aurait du se planter dans le dos de Ronon, mais Sheppard avait réussi à tuer l'arbalétrier. Malgré tout, l'homme avait réussi à tirer, son arme pointée vers le ciel … Le jet avait atteint le faucon en plein vol.

Le cri qu'avait poussé Sheppard avait glacé le sang de Ronon. Sa colère décuplée, Sheppard s'était déchaîné contre les gardes. Ronon vit une lame transpercer l'épaule de Sheppard sans que ce dernier ne s'arrête.

Une fois le dernier garde éliminé, Sheppard avait couru vers l'endroit où le faucon était tombé. Ronon l'avait rejoins mais avait hésité à s'approcher : tout ça était de sa faute, non ?

Sheppard s'était agenouillé près du faucon et l'avait manipulé avec une douceur qui contrastait étrangement avec la férocité dont il venait tout juste de faire preuve. Il avait déposé l'oiseau dans sa cape et s'était tourné vers Ronon.

Pendant un moment, Ronon avait cru qu'il allait lui aussi subir le sort des gardes. Et il l'avait accepté, il aurait mérité un tel sort. Les lâches, meurent comme des lâches.

Mais Sheppard s'était relevé et lui avait donné le faucon. Le trait de l'arbalète avait transpercé son aile droite. L'oiseau clignait des yeux et poussait de petits cris. Des cris de plus en plus faibles.

Sheppard avait tout bonnement soulevé Ronon de terre et l'avait déposé, lui et son fardeau, sur Jumper.

- Va vers la Montagne des Highlands. Tu y trouveras un monastère à l'abandon. Demande Carson Beckett. Il l'aidera …

- Mais … avait juste eu le temps de murmurer Ronon.

- VA ! Et si jamais il _lui_ arrive quoique ce soit, sache que je te retrouverai, où que tu sois …

C'était sur cette menaçante promesse, que Sheppard et Ronon s'étaient séparés. Ronon avait jeté un dernier regard à Sheppard qui était tombé à genou et tenait son épaule blessée d'une main. Il aurait juré que l'homme pleurait …

Maintenant, Ronon serrait le faucon contre lui, tout en tenant les rênes de Jumper. Au loin, il pouvait deviner les hauts murs du monastère.

**oOo**

Le crépuscule illuminait d'une lumière rose, le lac entourant le monastère. Ronon ne prit pas la peine de descendre de Jumper et frappa plusieurs coups à la grande porte.

- Hey, de l'aide ! J'ai besoin d'aide par ici ! HEY !

Une tête apparut à l'une des tourelles.

- Bloody Hell ! As-tu idée de l'heure qu'il est, manant ? Passe donc ton chemin, ou dessoule et viens me voir plus tard.

Ronon ignora les récriminations de l'homme.

- Etes vous Carson Beckett ?

L'homme se tut avant de demander, méfiant.

- Et qui le cherche ?

- J'ai ici un oiseau -

- Oh, bien petit, bonne idée, j'ai grand faim, nous pourrons en -

- Non, non, ce n'est pas un vulgaire poulet ! Grogna Ronon, exaspéré. C'est John Sheppard qui m'envoie, c'est son faucon, il est blessé.

- John Sheppard ? Oh non ! Par tous les Saints …

La tête disparut et quelques minutes plus tard, Ronon entendit une clé jouer dans la serrure de la lourde porte de bois. La porte fut tirée et un homme habillé d'une longue robe de lin apparut sur le pas. Il fut sur Ronon en un instant, ignorant le jeune homme et examinant le faucon dans ses bras. Il secoua tristement la tête et s'adressa à Ronon.

- Viens, entre, vite, vite, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps ! L'exhorta l'inconnu.

**oOo**

Ronon n'aimait pas les secrets. En fait, il détestait ça. C'était pour ça que dès que Beckett avait quitté le monastère, marmonnant dans sa barbe et tenant une petite serpe et un sac dans la main, Ronon avait entrepris de crocheter la serrure de la pièce dans laquelle l'apothicaire avait enfermé le faucon.

Beckett lui avait pratiquement arraché l'oiseau des mains et s'était mis à discuter avec le faucon (Ah ! Ronon avait raison : tous des fous !) laissant le jeune homme avec Jumper. Ronon s'était occupé de trouver un endroit bien sec pour le Pégase et était parti à la recherche de Beckett. L'homme s'était rapidement présenté comme un apothicaire et l'avait vertement sommé « d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était ».

Bah voyons ! Comme si Ronon allait suivre ce genre d'ordre. Sheppard avait confié le faucon à Ronon, pas question qu'il le quitte des yeux plus que nécessaire … il ne voulait pas être poursuivi toute sa vie par un Sheppard en soif de vengeance ! Et puis, il ne comprenait pas l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait autour du faucon.

Ronon n'eut pas grand mal à crocheter la serrure, la lune pleine et haute dans le ciel, lui offrant toute la lumière dont il avait besoin pour mener à bien sa besogne. La porte grinça lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Ronon entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

**oOo**

Il ne fallut que quelques instant à ses yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Ronon avança à tâtons. Il distingua une forme allongée par terre. C'était un homme à en croire sa carrure.

Et un trait d'arbalète dépassait de son épaule droite.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, Ronon recula effrayé … et entra en collision avec Beckett.

L'apothicaire jura, et déposa en hâte les plantes médicinales qu'il venait de cueillir avant de saisir Ronon par les épaules et de le faire sortir de la pièce.

Une fois dehors, Ronon se tourna vers la porte que Beckett s'empressa de lui fermer au nez.

Quelques instants plus tard un long cri de douleur ébranla les murs du vieux monastère. Un cri humain … Dehors, sous les rayons de la lune, le cri d'un loup répondit à celui de l'homme.

**oOo**

Beckett rejoignit Ronon près du feu, dans la pièce principale, quelques heures après. L'apothicaire embrocha un lapin. Il le recouvrit d'huile parfumée et bientôt, un doux fumet émana de l'âtre.

- Le loup … c'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Sheppard et le … le faucon, c'est Mer, finit par balbutier Ronon.

Beckett soupira. Il posa une écuelle faite d'un bois grossier près de Ronon ainsi qu'une cuiller et une bonne ration de pain puis s'affaira devant la broche. Il hocha la tête, confirmant ainsi ce que Ronon avait depuis un moment maintenant deviné.

- C'est une longue histoire. Une longue et bien triste histoire, murmura Beckett. Tiens, mange.

Il avait arraché une belle portion de viande au lapin et la tendit à Ronon (qui bien qu'avide d'obtenir une réponse à sa question venait de se rendre compte qu'il était surtout affamé et que son esprit pouvait attendre d'être renseigné mais pas son estomac d'être nourri !).

Beckett s'installa à son tour et se mit à raconter l'histoire du Capitaine John Sheppard et de l'érudit Meredith McKay.

**oOo**

Le « collectif » chercha un long moment comment réajuster la machine.

Il fouilla la mémoire des hommes pris au piège.

- LA ! s'éleva une voix. Là, ceci devrait faire l'affaire …

(1) Hiéracocéphale : divinités et créatures humanoïdes à tête de faucon. Le mot provient du grec ancien Ἱεράκων, signifiant faucon, et de kέφαλο, la tête.

**A suivre "Chapitre 3 – Les Géants de Fer"**


	4. Les Géants de Fer

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews !**

**Chapitre 4 – Les Géants de Fer**

A l'arrivée des vaisseaux-cités, narra Beckett, toutes les grandes civilisations sont tombées les unes après les autres. Et un règne d'obscurité commença …

Non contents de mettre en place une sévère ségrégation fondée sur la couleur de la peau, les nouveaux Maîtres d'Atlantica détruisirent Universités et Ecoles, massacrant par centaines ceux dont l'intelligence menaçait leur pouvoir. Bientôt, plus aucune trace de technologie, si ce n'est la leur, ne subsista.

Mais rien ne peut dompter ce que la nature créée et souvent, malgré le plus arrogant des jardiniers, une herbe folle se glisse dans le jardin.

Meredith McKay était cette herbe …

Son intelligence n'avait que peu d'égale et était le secret le mieux gardé de tout Atlantis. La famille de McKay avait de tout temps été liée à celle des Sheppard et le père de Sheppard avait voué son seul fils à la protection de Meredith. Tout ceux qui souhaitaient voir un jour, Atlantica redevenir un monde libre, savaient que leurs espoirs reposaient sur les épaules de Meredith.

Il leur fallut mentir … cacher qui ils étaient. Sheppard entra dans la Garde quant à Meredith, il devint un fameux musicien.

Mais il arriva quelque chose que personne n'avait prévu.

Elevés ensemble, condamnés par le destin à rester près l'un de l'autre, Meredith et John tombèrent amoureux.

Et lorsque les Maîtres découvrirent la trahison dont ils avaient été les victimes, leur punition fut terrible. Pas d'exécution rapide, Oh non ! Quelque chose de pire que la mort attendait les deux amants : la séparation éternelle.

La malédiction était terrible : aux premiers rayons de l'aube, Meredith devenait un faucon, quant à John, lorsque la nuit tombait, il prenait les traits d'un loup. Ils étaient ainsi condamnés à ne plus se voir. Ensemble mais pourtant séparés et ce tant qu'il y aurait une nuit et un jour.

Dehors, les hurlements du loup d'étaient faits plus forts. Ronon trembla.

- C'est … c'est une histoire terrible, murmura Ronon.

- Oui, oui …. Mais nous avons trouvé une solution ! Cria soudainement Beckett qui renversa le tabouret sur lequel il était assis et empoigna Ronon par le col de sa veste. Oui, nous sommes plus nombreux qu'ils ne le croient. Des amoureux des sciences … que croyaient-ils ? Qu'ils pouvaient en … en nous sélectionnant comme des bêtes, nous empêcher de réfléchir, d'avancer … quels impudents ! Nous étions trois, Meredith, bien sûr, moi et Radek.

A l'énoncé de ce nom, un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Beckett.

- _RADEK_ ! S'écria Ronon.

- Tu le connais ? S'étonna Beckett.

- Si je le connais ! C'est grâce à lui que je me suis échappé des geôles d'Atlantis.

Il sortit le parchemin de sous sa veste et le tendit à Beckett. L'apothicaire ouvrit le plan et traça avec révérence les lignes que son ami avait dessinées là.

- Radek ... vivant ! Ah, mon garçon, tu m'apportes de si bonnes nouvelles ! Je l'avais cru perdu, tué par nos ennemis.

Ronon fit la grimace. Il ne savait pas très bien comment annoncer la terrible nouvelle à Beckett.

- Je … je suis désolé mais la captivité l'a rendu fou.

- Fou … répéta Beckett qui ferma les yeux et serra contre sa poitrine le parchemin. Alors dans ce cas, tout est perdu, je ne saurai jamais comment faire fonctionner seul, l'anticythère.

- Vous peut-être pas, mais moi si, fit une voix derrière eux.

**oOo**

- Une journée sans nuit ni jour, comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Ronon qui trottinait derrière Meredith et Beckett.

Meredith ignora la question de Ronon et continua à maugréer.

- Radek ! Le … le … le présomptueux ! L'arrogant petit … non de non, Carson, est-ce qu'il faut que vous me teniez aussi serré contre vous, je peux à peine respirer ! Je croyais que vous deviez m'aider à marcher pas contribuer à terminer ce que cet abruti de soldat a commencé.

Ronon entendit Beckett soupirer. L'apothicaire avait été assez mécontent de la petite visite surprise de son patient. Il avait obligé Meredith à s'asseoir mais ce dernier n'avait rien voulu entendre.

- Carson, s'il y a la moindre chance pour que Radek ait réussi, alors je n'ai pas le choix … nous n'avons pas le choix. Conduisez moi à la machine, _maintenant_ ! Avait commandé Meredith.

Et Beckett avait capitulé. C'était pour ça qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois à grimper au grenier du bâtiment principal du vieux monastère.

**oOo**

La machine n'était pas bien grosse. Ronon s'était attendu, au vue des miracles qu'elle était sensée produire, à quelque chose de bien plus impressionnant. Il s'agissait d'une mécanisme complexe composé de plusieurs engrenages et de rouages en cuivre, le tout enfermé dans une boite en verre. La boite ne devait pas dépasser les 30 cm de hauteur et pas davantage de large (3).

Pendant que Meredith (que Beckett était parvenu à convaincre de s'asseoir) examinait la machine sous toutes les coutures, Beckett farfouillait dans une immense malle.

- Radek a laissé des … ah, les voilà ! Je pense qu'il s'agit d'instructions mais -

Meredith lui arracha les papiers des mains et se mit à en parcourir le contenu.

- Vous croyez que ça va marcher ? Demanda Ronon, intrigué.

Meredith l'ignora. Beckett lui fit signe de le suivre.

- Mieux vaut le laisser seul. Lorsqu'il est en mode « science », rien ne peut tout à fait l'atteindre et -

Le hurlement du loup (non, de Sheppard pensa Ronon) retentit tout près des murailles.

Meredith leva immédiatement la tête, ses papiers oubliés.

- … enfin, presque rien ne peut l'atteindre soupira Beckett. Viens, ordonna l'apothicaire. Je vais faire un peu de thé, je crois que nous en aurons tous besoin. La nuit va être longue.

**oOo**

Perché sur ce qu'il restait d'une courtine, Ronon repensait à ce que lui avait dit Beckett quelques heures auparavant : la nuit va être longue … Pour Ronon, jamais nuit ne parut aussi courte. Une nuit qui aurait pu coûter la vie à John et à Meredith. Une nuit terrible ! Ronon ferma les yeux laissant les souvenirs l'envahir …

- J'ai réussi ! Hurla Meredith en entrant dans la pièce principale, brandissant des papiers couverts de chiffres et de diagrammes.

- BLOODY HELL ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ! Répliqua immédiatement Beckett, sur un ton pas du tout, du tout content. Je vous avais dit de rester assis. Vous auriez pu piquer un petit plongeon dans l'escalier, c'est ce que voulez ?

Meredith leva les yeux au ciel.

- Carson, je ne suis pas en sucre. Je vais très bien, regardez ?

Il agita son bras … et une grimace de douleur apparut immédiatement sur son visage. Visage qui perdit aussi toute couleur.

Ce fut au tour de Beckett de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Bon sang, mais vous êtes pire qu'un gamin, grommela t-il en aidant Meredith à s'asseoir. Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé, demanda Beckett en désignant de la tête les papiers que Meredith serrait entre ses doigts.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Meredith.

- Ca, mon ami, c'est la solution ! La solution à … à cette malédiction.

Beckett fronça les sourcils.

- La solution ?

- Oui, oui, je suis un génie !

- Vous voulez dire, Radek est un génie, précisa Ronon, la bouche pleine de l'excellente tourte que Beckett leur avait préparée.

- Humpf, oui, Radek peut avoir -

- Rodney … l'admonesta Beckett.

- Oui, ok, Radek a contribué à mon succès mais -

- Rodney ? Vous l'avez appelé Rodney ! S'étonna Ronon.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent un long moment … un peu comme on regarde un pauvre fou.

- Je vous jure que je sais ce que j'ai entendu et -

- Je ne connais aucun Rodni, l'interrompit Beckett.

- Non, Rodney, pas _Rodni_, et je sais ce que j'ai entendu, insista Ronon.

- Bon, ok, ok, nous avons donc deux fous dans cette affaire, ce pauvre Radek et un adolescent. Quoiqu'il en soit, comme je le disais, j'ai enfin trouvé la solution, continua Meredith imperturbable.

Ronon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se tut (non sans avoir pris une autre part de tourte).

- Bon, voilà, j'ai terminé l'Anticythère. Et croyez moi, ce ne fut pas des plus faciles. Déchiffrer les pattes de mouches de Radek avec un mal de crâne de la taille d'Atlantis et avec une blessure à l'épaule, sans avoir mangé … d'ailleurs, Beckett pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu droit moi aussi à une part de cette excellente tourte ? Je sens mon taux de sucre –-

- _Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah _! Par tout ce qui est divin ! Allez vous enfin nous dire ce que vous avez trouvé ! Finit par craquer Beckett.

- Une éclipse ! Carson, il va y avoir une éclipse dans moins de trois jours.

- Une éclipse … répéta Beckett.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une éclipse ? Demanda Ronon.

- Oh par tous les saints ! Une éclipse … Meredith, c'est … c'est merveilleux !

Et les deux hommes tombèrent dans les bras, l'un de l'autre.

- Mais enfin, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est une éclipse ? S'énerva Ronon.

**oOo**

- Donc, si je comprends bien, il va y avoir un jour … sans jour ? Questionna Ronon qui manipulait l'Anticythère, examinant le ballet des engrenages dans la petite boite en verre. Et c'est en tournant cette petite manivelle que vous avez trouvé la date exacte de cet évènement ?

- Oui, oui. Nous allons … il suffit … si je comprends bien la malédiction, il suffit que John et moi, nous présentions dans la Cité, sur le lieu même où nous avons été … punis, pour que … pour que la malédiction tombe.

Les paroles de Meredith étaient entrecoupées de larmes de joie.

Malheureusement, ce moment de joie fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte du Monastère.

**oOo**

L'homme était grand, des cheveux roux et filasse, des yeux ambre, presque rouge. Ronon grogna. Encore un de ces idiots qui croyaient pouvoir ressembler aux Maîtres. Ses semblables le dégoûtaient.

- Je suis Michael, annonça l'homme et je cherche … un loup.

**oOo**

- Mer ! Mer ! S'époumonait Ronon.

Il courrait à travers bois, essayant de ne pas trébucher sur toutes les racines qui semblaient n'attendre que cela pour le faire tomber (Ronon partageait l'opinion de Meredith sur les arbres : tous des criminels en puissance !).

On ne pouvait pas dire que Mer avait particulièrement bien pris l'arrivée de leur invité surprise. Beckett avait juste fait droit à sa demande d'hospitalité en lui donnant eau et pain et l'homme, Michael, était reparti un petit sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Ce qui avait mis Mer en rage c'était ce que l'homme transportait sur sa mule.

Des peaux de loups.

Et puis soudain, Sheppard s'était mis à hurler. C'en avait été un peu trop pour Mer qui avait pris Jumper et était parti poursuivre le chasseur, persuadé que celui qu'il aimait allait se faire tuer.

Et voilà pourquoi Ronon courrait de nuit dans la forêt, tentant de retrouver, bête et homme.

- Merrrrrrrrrrr !

_crac._

Ronon se retourna juste à temps pour éviter d'être proprement assommé.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, le petit moustique, fit la voix goguenarde de Michael.

S'il y avait quelque chose que Ronon détestait plus encore que d'avoir des arbres essayant de lui faire des croche-pieds, c'était d'être appelé moustique par un de ses … ses sous-hommes. Il sortit son couteau et chargea.

Michael l'envoya à terre sans grande difficulté.

- Tu es amusant petit, mais j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire. Tu ne saurais pas par hasard où je peux trouver un loup, un loup noir, très particulier : un loup … aux yeux verts.

Ronon essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez avec le revers de sa manche et fonça à nouveau sur Michael … qui l'envoya une nouvelle fois bouler à terre.

- Oui, vraiment, tu es très drôle, ricana Michael.

Il attacha rapidement Ronon au pied d'un arbre et lui tapota la joue. Ronon répliqua à son geste en essayant de le mordre.

- Oula, mais toi aussi tu es un loup. Dans ce cas … Michael se pencha vers Ronon et lui susurra à l'oreille. … dans ce cas, tu sais ce que je devrais te faire, hein ? Ton scalp sera une belle addition à ma collection.

Michael se leva et disparut dans les bois.

Ronon s'agita et se démena comme un beau diable (et non un loup, ah !) et finit par dégager une de ses mains des liens qui le retenait contre l'arbre. Ok, moustique 1 – grand chasseur de loup 0 ! Il farfouilla dans ses dreads et en sortit un petit coutelas.

Il avait presque fini de couper ses liens lorsqu'un cri retentit.

_Mer _!

Ronon fut sur ses pieds en un instant et fonça à travers bois.

**oOo**

Ronon ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du spectacle devant lui : Mer serrait John le loup contre lui et lui caressait doucement le museau. A leurs pieds se trouvait ce qui restait de Michael. Ce n'était pas joli à voir …

Tout s'était passé si vite ! Ronon était arrivé juste à temps pour voir Sheppard sauter sur Michael qui, armé d'une longue lame, attendait juste le bon moment pour surprendre Meredith. Et il l'avait purement et simplement déchiqueté. Ronon entendrait longtemps dans ses rêves les cris de l'homme …

- Oh non, fit une voix essoufflée derrière Ronon. Est-ce qu'il est -

- Si vous voulez parler de cette … _bête_, fit remarquer froidement Meredith en parlant de Michael. Oui, il est mort Carson.

Beckett hocha la tête et s'approcha lentement de ses deux amis. Meredith leva vers lui des yeux pleins de tristesse.

- Cela ne peut plus durer Carson, il faut que tout cela cesse, que nous puissions enfin vivre comme deux hommes.

**oOo**

Le retour au monastère s'était fait dans le silence. Meredith avait refusé de monter sur Jumper et c'était John qui le soutenait lorsque son pas manquait de trébucher. Beckett marmonnait dans sa barbe (quelque chose à propos d'idiots qui se plaignaient pour une écharde dans le doigt mais qui n'était pas fichu d'écouter les conseils de leur médecin lorsqu'ils étaient réellement malades) et Ronon fermait leur étrange cortège, tenant les rênes de Jumper.

**oOo**

- Nous devons partir, rejoindre la Cité, John et moi, annonça abruptement Meredith une fois qu'il eut dis ses adieux à Sheppard devant la porte du monastère.

- Je vous y guiderai, répondit immédiatement Ronon.

- Et je vous suivrai, bien entendu, Dieu seul sait ce que vous pourrez encore, l'un ou l'autre, vous casser sur le chemin. On ne peut pas vous laisser seul un instant !

Meredith leur adressa un sourire las.

- Merci, murmura t-il.

- Ouais, ne nous remerciez pas trop vite, ajouta Ronon. Je connais Sheppard, lorsqu'il s'agit de _vous_, il est plus méfiant qu'une duègne veillant sur une pucelle ! Comment pourra t-on le convaincre de venir avec nous si vous n'êtes pas là pour expliquer cette histoire d'éclipse ?

- Hum, euh, oui, vous avez raison, je vais lui écrire une lettre que vous lui remettrez lorsque je … Meredith fit un geste de la main désignant son corps, … ne serai plus tout à fait moi-même. Carson ! Papier et crayon, vite !

Meredith, suivi de Beckett trottinant derrière lui, regagna le grenier.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, que des coups retentir à nouveau à la porte.

**oOo**

Des Gardes !

Ronon qui cette fois avait voulu vérifier qui les dérangeait avant d'ouvrir, reconnu vite les hommes de la Garde. Il courut au grenier.

- Les gardes de la Cité sont là ! Lâcha t-il d'une seule traite en enfonçant pratiquement la porte du grenier.

- Vite, vous devez vous cacher ! Ronon, emmène Meredith, je vais tenter de les retenir annonça Beckett.

**oOo**

- Par ici, chuchota Ronon.

Mer hocha la tête et le suivit.

_Oups_ ! Non, pas bonne idée : deux gardes se tenaient devant l'entrée de l'étable.

- Demi tour, vite, grinça Ronon.

Ils pouvaient entendre la voix de Beckett demandant à ce que les gardes lui présentent les documents officiels leur permettant de pénétrer le monastère et de le fouiller. Le problème, c'était que cette tactique n'était pas très efficace : les ruines semblaient grouiller de gardes !

- La tour ? Suggéra Meredith.

Partiellement écroulée, la tour était en effet la seule partie de la vieille bâtisse à ne pas être gardée. Ronon prit la main de Meredith et l'entraîna vers la tour. Malheureusement, un garde les vit passer et donna l'alerte.

- VITE ! Cria Ronon, courrez !

Ils arrivèrent à la porte sous une nuée de flèches.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Meredith pendant que Ronon barricadait la porte derrière eux avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

- GRIMPEZ ! Ordonna Ronon. Cette porte ne va pas tenir bien longtemps !

En effet, ils étaient à peine arrivés en haut de la tour lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte céder.

- Vite, aidez moi à bloquer la trappe !

- Avec quoi ! Répondit Meredith. Pourquoi faut-il que l'on me demande toujours des choses impossibles, marmonna t-il. Pourquoi !

- Oui, oui, ça ne doit pas être facile d'être un génie, grommela Ronon qui, assis, sur la trappe, tentait d'empêcher les gardes d'envahir le parapet.

- Oui, c'est vrai mon ami, tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, non franchement, personne ne sait combien il est difficile d'avoir réponse à tout et de devoir se retenir de corriger les erreurs de tous ces idiots. Oh, ceci devrait faire l'affaire n'est-ce pas ?

Ronon qui maudissait une fois encore sa frêle constitution était pratiquement allongé sur la trappe maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec … avec une barre en fer ? Leur botter le derrière avec ? Je vous rappelle qu'ils ont des armes, des armes longues et tranchantes !

Meredith leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'agenouilla.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez vous pousser ?

- Me pousser ! Mais vous êtes complètement cinglé ! Si je fais ça ils vont -

- Si vous faites ça, je pourrais placer cette petite barre de fer entre les deux portants et bloquer ainsi ces abrutis … du moins, pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires,

Ronon obtempéra et Meredith plaça rapidement la barre.

- Bon, et maintenant ? Questionna Meredith.

- Maintenant, maintenant … je … je ne sais pas !

Ils faisaient le tour du parapet lorsqu'une flèche frôla Ronon. Sur le toit du bâtiment principal, se tenait un arbalétrier. Une autre flèche siffla. Pour l'éviter, Ronon bouscula Meredith. Celui-ci perdit pied et tomba par-dessus le parapet. Ronon le retint de justesse mais ses forces n'étaient pas suffisantes pour retenir un homme adulte et il pouvait sentir la main de Meredith glisser dans la sienne, inexorablement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche complètement …

… juste au moment où les premières lueurs de l'aube faisaient leur apparition.

**oOo**

Et c'est comme ça que Ronon s'était retrouvé sur la courtine.

Il avait assisté à l'extraordinaire transformation de Mer en faucon ! Le soleil était apparu derrière un nuage et avait enveloppé Mer, sa longue robe avait flotté un moment comme immobilisée en pleine chute par quelque miracle avant de retomber mollement sur les rochers en contrebas. Vide.

Ronon avait regardé le faucon s'envoler vers la forêt.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que Sheppard fasse son apparition.

**oOo**

- Alors ? Demanda Oberoth.

- Nous avons échoué, répondit le collectif.

- Inacceptable ! Hurla Oberoth, faisant frémir le collectif.

- Il est protégé par ceux qui l'accompagne ! Nos tentatives pour les éliminer se sont toutes soldées par -

- Assez ! Interrompit Oberoth.

Après un long moment de silence, Oberoth annonça d'une voix froide :

- Il semblerait que je doive me charger moi-même de cette affaire.

**A suivre « Chapitre 4 – La Cité d'Atlantis »**

(2) Anticythère : calculatrice mécanique antique permettant de calculer des positions astronomiques (mouvements solaires et lunaire ainsi que ceux de certaines planètes). Datée de 87 avant JC (mais il se peut qu'il soit encore plus ancien, sans doute 65 avant JC !), c'est le plus vieux mécanisme à engrenages connus. Il fut retrouvé en 1900 par des pécheurs d'éponges dans une épave ayant coulé aux larges de l'île grecque d'Anticythère. Ce mécanisme pouvant restituer des données transformées après entrée d'autres données, il est souvent désignée comme étant le premier « ordinateur » (ou calculateur). Il pouvait notamment faire le point sur la position géographique et donner ainsi aux navigateurs, la longitude de leur navire. Ce calcul n'a été « redécouvert » en occident qu'au XVIIIème siècle !

(3) Et oui, ce qui surprend le plus les scientifiques, c'est la taille de l'Anticythère : le mécanisme tient dans un petit boîtier haut de 21 cm, large de 16 et épais de 5 (dimensions d'un livre de taille moyenne). Vous trouverez sur Youtube de nombreuses vidéos sur ce fascinant mécanisme (taper anticythère ou antikythera).


	5. La Cité d'Atlantis

**Merci pour vos adorables reviews ! Voici le chapitre suivant avec un peu de retard causé par mon déménagement (sous une chaleur de plomb, pas cool !).**

**Chapitre 5 – La Cité d'Atlantis**

Bien entendu, Sheppard n'avait pas déçu les espoirs de Ronon. Il avait abattu l'arbalétrier qui menaçait Ronon sur la courtine ainsi que les deux gardes qui avaient envahi le parapet. Trois flèches avaient quitté l'arbalète de Sheppard et trois flèches avaient atteint leur cible, tuant les gardes sur le coup.

Sheppard avait rapidement débarrassé bien vite le monastère des derniers gardes, libérant ainsi Ronon de son inconfortable position sur la courtine. C'était il y avait déjà plusieurs heures de ça et Sheppard n'avait toujours pas bougé ce qui commençait à inquiéter Ronon.

Beckett lui avait remis la lettre que Mer avait laissée pour lui et Sheppard s'était installé dehors, près de l'étable, pour la lire. Ronon était persuadé que le papier en serait bientôt aussi lisse qu'un de ces parchemins vieux de plusieurs siècles. Sauf qu'en lieu et place du passage du temps, c'était la lecture intensive qui serait fatale au papier !

Ronon était persuadé que Sheppard devait connaître le contenu de la lettre par cœur mais Beckett lui avait dit que ce n'était pas ce qui était écris qui était important mais ce qui, au contraire ne l'était pas (Ronon ne comprendrait jamais les adultes et leurs sous-entendus énigmatiques). Il observait l'homme à bonne distance lorsque soudain, celui-ci se leva. Il rangea soigneusement la lettre dans son pourpoint et entra dans l'étable. Ronon l'y suivit.

Sheppard harnachait Jumper.

- Merci, annonça juste Sheppard.

Ronon fronça les sourcils.

- Merci ? Pour quoi ? Je -

- Dans la forêt … le chasseur … Mer m'a expliqué ce que tu as essayé de faire. Tu ne manques pas de courage. Merci … merci de t'occuper de lui … de Meredith.

Ronon allait arguer du fait qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose mais il préféra se taire : il lui fallait gagner la confiance de Sheppard.

- Alors, vous … ahem, vous reprenez la route ? Questionna t-il, maladroitement.

- Oui.

- Oh, c'est bien, c'est bien et, euh, où allez vous ?

Sheppard se tourna vers lui, le foudroya d'un regard noir et retourna à sa tâche.

_Okayyyyyyyyyyy_, pensa Ronon, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur le gaillard.

- Il se trouve que, et bien disons que, moi, je vais vers l'Est, vers … enfin, vous voyez, alors, je me disais que, et bien que nous pourrions voyager un bout de chemin ensemble.

Sheppard stoppa net et se tourna à nouveau vers Ronon mais cette fois, c'était de la surprise qu'il y avait dans ses yeux.

- Itou pour moi, ajouta Beckett qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. J'ai besoin de renouveler mon stock de Piloselle, de prêle et d'Ispaghul (4), et on ne trouve ces petites beautés que dans -

- L'Est ? Proposa Sheppard sur un ton amusé.

- Exactement, John, exactement.

**oOo**

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour préparer leur départ. Sheppard avait laissé Ronon monter Jumper et Beckett suivait avec une vieille carriole pleine de bric-à-brac. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que le premier flocon fasse son apparition.

- De la neige ? A cette époque de l'année ! S'étonna Beckett qui récupéra un vieux manteau de tout son capharnaüm et le donna à Ronon qui grelottait sur le dos du Pégase.

- J'ai pas froid, grommela Ronon.

- Non bien sûr, le doux bruit de tes dents qui s'entrechoquent est certainement du au nombre impressionnant de couteaux qui se trouvent dans tes dreads, fit ironiquement remarquer l'apothicaire. Allons jeune homme, tu n'es pas fait de bois ! Enfile ce manteau.

Ronon grogna et allait refuser le manteau. Si Beckett avait froid, il n'avait qu'à le mettre lui ! Ronon était un guerrier et ce n'était pas une petite brise qui allait le mettre Ko. Quant à ses dreads locks, elles étaient la cachette idéale pour son petit « arsenal » personnel. Ronon n'était pas prêts à se refaire à nouveau surprendre par les gardes de la Cité. Cette fois, il était préparé et -

- Ronon, mets ce manteau, ordonna John sans même le regarder. Tu vas nous retarder si tu attrapes froid et Meredith sera … et bien disons que s'il le pouvait, il me ferait payer cher le fait de le laisser voyager en compagnie de quelqu'un de potentiellement contagieux. Et ce même pour un simple rhume. Les germes et Meredith ne font pas bon ménage crois moi, tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à lui si _tu_ es malade.

Il y avait de l'amusement dans la voix de Sheppard.

- Si je suis malade, Beckett me soignera, répondit juste Ronon, qui, bras croisés sur la poitrine, regardait le manteau qu'on lui tendait comme s'il s'agissait d'un cadeau empoisonné.

- Tout mais pas ça, _lad_ ! S'épouvanta Beckett. Il me faudrait entendre les remarques désobligeantes de Meredith sur la médecine et -

_« - pratiques vaudou, si vous voulez mon opinion. Non mais sérieusement, comment peut-on croire que des petits granulés de sucre peuvent avoir le moindre effet sur l'état physiologique d'un patient ? _

_Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que McKay soliloquait sur ce qu'il estimait être une pseudo-science, à tout le moins, une science de second ordre : la médecine. Ronon ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de Sheppard depuis presque deux ans maintenant, et il avait appris à « bloquer » les bavardages incessants de l'astrophysicien. Il avait d'abord pensé que Sheppard était un fou pour avoir pris Mckay dans son équipe : Mckay était arrogant, désagréable et surtout, ce n'était pas un guerrier. Il geignait comme une femmelette, se plaignant de tout … jusqu'à ce que Ronon découvre qu'il pouvait faire des miracles. Faire exploser un système solaire, réparer un vaisseau ancien, reprogrammer un vaisseau wraith, réécrire l'ADN des Réplicateurs ! Ronon avait aussi découvert que le courage pouvait se cacher sous les traits les plus inattendus. _

_- Curieux, avec votre habitude de faire un raid dans les cuisines dès que vous avez une écharde dans le doigt, j'aurais parié pour un effet placebo. Du genre que même Sir Joseph Ollife (5) vous envierait._

_Plus encore que la présence de McKay dans une équipe active, ce que Ronon avait eu du mal à comprendre c'était l'étrange amitié qui liait Sheppard à McKay. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Teyla, cette dernière lui avait juste souri et lui avait dit que « souvent, les contraires s'attirent ». _

_- Oh, ah ah ah. Vous avez raté votre carrière, Colonel. Comédien, voilà qui -_

_Attirance. C'était bien le mot. Ces deux là étaient comme huile et feu et pourtant, ils passaient leur temps ensemble. Ronon soupçonnait qu'il y avait un peu plus que de la simple amitié entre Sheppard et McKay. _

_- Humpf, en ce qui concerne Rodney, je dirais plutôt effet nocebo (6) Colonel, se moqua Beckett. Oh, Ronon est-ce que vous -»_

- Ronon, Ronon ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Ronon était par terre. Au dessus de lui flottaient deux masses noires. Il cligna des yeux et les masses se métamorphosèrent en visages inquiets. Beckett et Sheppard.

- Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Croassa t-il.

- A toi de nous le dire ! Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. Tu as juste poussé un cri et puis tu es tombé de Jumper. Tiens bois ça.

Beckett poussa un verre entre ses lèvres. Le liquide était chaud et, malgré son goût affreux, Ronon en ressentit rapidement les effets bénéfiques.

- Au moins maintenant, il porte ce fichu manteau, dit Sheppard en se relevant, visiblement soulagé.

**oOo**

Ronon trouvait ses flashbacks troublants. Et pour le moins irritants. Bon, et il devait bien se l'avouer, ils étaient aussi un chouïa flippants. Surtout si maintenant ils s'accompagnaient de perte de conscience ! S'il en avait un en pleine bataille, il risquait de se faire tuer, pire, il risquait de faire tuer ses amis.

Amis. Il avait été question d'amitié dans son étrange vision.

Ronon jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses compagnons de voyage. Beckett dormait du sommeil du juste et Sheppard guettait, comme tous les soirs, l'apparition de la lune dans le ciel. Dans quelques minutes, il disparaîtrait dans les bois … et Meredith ferait son apparition.

Enveloppé dans son manteau (bon, ok, il faisait un peu frisquet ce soir et le manteau se trouvait là, alors …), Ronon s'approcha de Sheppard. L'homme l'ignora. Sheppard ôta sa cape et sa veste en cuir. Puis il enleva ses bottes et allait rejoindre les bois lorsqu'une chose incroyable se passa.

Là, juste devant Sheppard, par terre, se trouvait le faucon. Sheppard s'agenouilla et tendit la main vers lui. Le faucon déploya ses ailes et c'est à ce moment précis que la métamorphose commença.

La main de Sheppard commença à se couvrir de longs poils noirs tandis que l'aile du faucon donnait l'impression de se brouiller, les plumes disparaissant une à une. Oui, hurla intérieurement Ronon. Il était certain que cette nuit allait être celle où enfin, les deux amants allaient pouvoir se toucher.

Comme hypnotisé, Ronon observait la scène devant lui. La lune éclairait les deux formes, hommes et bêtes réunis. Ronon vit la main presque translucide de Meredith se lever …

_Oui ! Oui ! _

… et se poser délicatement sur la tête du loup.

Ronon détourna la tête.

Les pleurs de Meredith le suivirent jusqu'au camp. Il était heureux d'avoir son manteau, car ce dernier étouffa ses propres pleurs.

**oOo**

Ronon avait la furieuse envie de frapper quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. De préférence un de ces abrutis qui avaient fait ça à Meredith et à Sheppard. Il sourit. Ca tombait bien, il allait très bientôt pouvoir laisser libre cours à son esprit de vengeance … non, de justice. Déjà, au loin, on pouvait apercevoir les tours de la Cité.

Ils avaient repris la route dès que Meredith avait terminé de s'habiller. Il marchait en tête de leur petit cortège, Sheppard trottinant à ses côtés.

- Mauvaise idée, maugréait Beckett. Voyager comme ça de nuit. Avec tout ce qui peut arriver. Les Gardes de la Cité, les brigands. Et les animaux sauvages.

- Beckett, les animaux dorment sauf si on les réveille en babillant des stupidités ! Lui lança Meredith.

Un « humpf » sonore fut sa seule réponse.

**oOo**

Oberoth ouvrit les yeux. L'endroit où il se trouvait lui était inconnu.

- Une cathédrale, lui répondit immédiatement le Collectif auquel il était connecté. Un lieu de prières.

Oberoth descendit les quelques marches qui se trouvaient devant lui.

- Un autel, précisa le Collectif.

- Silence, aboya Oberoth.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Peu lui importait ce que ces esprits fragiles avaient inventé comme prison.

- Où sont-ils ? Demanda t-il.

- Proches, répondit le Collectif. Ils sont … _ici_.

**oOo**

Ronon n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait à refaire le chemin qui l'avait mené à la liberté … à l'envers ! Le voilà qui crapahutait dans la fange pour revenir à son point de départ. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il n'irait pas jusqu'aux cellules. Il lui fallait trouver la bonne intersection et sortir dans la Cathédrale. C'était là que la malédiction avait été lancée et c'était là que John et Meredith devaient se trouver pour la lever. Du moins c'était ce qu'affirmait Meredith.

De la lumière apparut devant lu i. Il y était.

Devant lui se trouvait le carrefour où il avait atterri lors de son évasion. Plus exactement _amerri_ en fait. Tous les couloirs étaient sous l'eau. Il pataugea un moment avant de se repérer dans ce qui ressemblait fort à un labyrinthe. Il sourit en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Meredith juste avant que Ronon n'entre dans les douves.

_- Arrivé au carrefour – quatre tunnels, un énorme pilier au milieu, ça ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, arrivé là, il faut prendre l'embranchement marqué d'un P. Pour Potentia évidemment (7). Ah, le Potentia, quelle incroyable source de pouvoir, j'ai découvert que –_

_Sheppard avait poussé un petit grognement d'avertissement._

_- Euh, oui, oui, avait repris Meredith (qui avait néanmoins levé les yeux au ciel), donc, je disais, empruntez le tunnel marqué d'un P. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera illuminé. Cette lumière provient de ces cristaux que les Maîtres utilisent fascinant vraiment, ils -_

Bien entendu, Sheppard avait été obligé d'interrompre à nouveau le monologue du scientifique mais cette fois de manière plus définitive … avec un coup de langue sur le visage ! Gah et beurk ! Voir Meredith se lever d'un bond et gesticuler dans tous les sens, promettant mille terribles formes de rétributions à l'encontre de Sheppard, avait été un moment des plus cocasses. Il avait fallu que Beckett lui donne une lotion aux vertus, selon l'apothicaire, désinfectante pour que Meredith se calme. Le flacon entier y était passé. Meredith avait lancé des regards noirs à Sheppard une bonne partie de la nuit mais ce dernier avait joué de ce qui semblait (du moins sur Meredith) être son atout maître : museau posé sur les genoux de Meredith et regard de chien (euh, de loup) battu.

Mais ses amis étaient loin et Ronon était seul maintenant. Et sur ses épaules reposait le succès de toute l'opération.

Le succès de la libération de Meredith et de Sheppard.

**oOo**

Ok, ça méritait d'être dit et redit.

- Marre de l'eau fangeuse, des tunnels et … _argh_ !

_PLOUF_

- … Et MARRE !

Ronon se releva (non sans avoir avalé une bonne goulée de cette eau infecte il faudrait qu'il demande à Beckett de lui donner sa lotion « désinfectante » : peut-être que s'il en avalait plusieurs litres, il pourrait laver son estomac !). Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce que Meredith lui avait dit :

_- La cathédrale se trouve au centre du labyrinthe. Radek en parlait sans cesse. Il était … il est un grand admirateur de l'architecture des Maîtres. Ca et ses fichus pigeons voyageurs (8) (un petit jappement de Sheppard avait ramené Meredith sur « le droit chemin » de la conversation). Oui, oui. La cathédrale. Vous entrez et vous nous ouvrez. Aussi simple que ça ! _

Simple, simple. Tu parles ! Cette cathédrale était l'endroit le mieux gardé de toute la Cité ! Il y avait plus de gardes là-dedans que dans les geôles elles-mêmes.

Ronon recracha l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler et se remit à marcher. Il n'était plus très loin maintenant et bientôt, tout serait terminé.

Il fallait qu'il y arrive parce que s'il échouait, il marquait l'arrêt de mort de Meredith. Et certainement aussi celle de Sheppard.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la Cité (déguisés en chasseurs de loups ce qui n'avait pas été très difficile à faire croire vu le superbe spécimen qu'ils avaient dans leur carriole. Petite vengeance de Meredith. Sheppard grognait et montrait les crocs dès qu'un garde les arrêtait pour leur poser des questions).

Lorsque le jour s'était levé, Sheppard était resté un long moment seul avec le faucon, lui parlant doucement et caressant ses plumes. A la fin de cette conversation étrange, faite de gestes et de regards, Sheppard avait posé son front contre celui de Meredith (ou l'équivalent du front chez les faucons) puis il avait rejoints, Beckett et Ronon.

Et il leur avait fait prendre une promesse terrible.

**oOo**

- Nous ne pouvons pas vivre ainsi, séparés l'un de l'autre. Nous devons redevenir humains ou bien … Sheppard leva les yeux vers ses compagnons. Il soupira avant de reprendre. Ce qu'ils ont fait est pire que de nous avoir pris la vie. La mort est préférable à ça. Et donc demain … oui, si demain doit se lever, si Meredith s'est trompé (annonce qui valut à Sheppard un superbe pinçon de la part du faucon). Oui, je sais je dois y croire mais … mais si demain se lève, si rien ne change, si cette fameuse éclipse n'a pas lieu. Je vous confie Meredith.

Sheppard remis le faucon à Beckett.

- Je … je ne comprends pas balbutia l'apothicaire.

Sheppard tira sa dague de son étui et la tendit elle aussi à Beckett.

- Si le jour se lève, alors … alors vous saurez que j'aurais été tué pour avoir tenté d'assassiner le Maître. Et dans ce cas, vous savez ce qu'il vous restera à faire.

Sheppard monta sur son Pégase et prit la route de la cathédrale.

- Non, cria Ronon. _Non_ !

Il se tourna vers Beckett qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas arrêté, cria Ronon. Ca va marcher ! Meredith l'a vu dans sa machine !

Beckett ne lui avait pas répondu. Ronon s'était alors mis à courir. C'était après tout, ce qu'il faisait le mieux depuis des années, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être que Sheppard n'avait pas confiance en Meredith mais Ronon lui, si. Et il allait le sauver. Il allait les sauver tous les deux.

**oOo**

Oberoth attendait. Il lui fallait des réponses et vite.

- Alors ? Interrogea-t-il.

- L'un d'eux arrive répondit le collectif. Celui qui se nomme Sheppard.

Oberoth fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas lui que je veux ! Aboya-t-il. McKay. Le docteur Rodney McKay c'est lui qui m'intéresse.

**A suivre « Chapitre 6 – La Libération »**

(4) Piloselle : plante vivace, épervière, contenant des substances antibiotiques et diurétiques. Prêle : plante vivace aux vertus minéralisante, diurétique, hémostatique et antilithiasique. Ispaghul : plantain aux vertus laxatives, coupe faim et régulateur du transit intestinal.

(5) Sir Joseph Ollife était médecin de la cour de Napoléon III. Il prescrivait contre l'impuissance et la frigidité le mélange suivant : « Aqua simplex (60 g) - Illa repetita (40 g) - Eadem stillata (10 g) - protoxyde d'hydrogène (0,30 g) - Nil aliud (1,25 g) : 5 gouttes avant chaque repas. ». Malgré de brillants résultats, il fut disgracié quand un latiniste eut éventé la mèche : sous les noms savants se cachaient toujours le même ingrédient : de l'eau ! Aqua fontis (eau de fontaine), Illa repetita (la même répétée), Idem stillata (la même distillée) et Hydrogeni protoxyde (H2O, qui est la formule chimique de l'eau) et enfin, Nil aliud (rien d'autre chose). A voir par ici : h t t p:/ w w . w . ?lg=fr&id_dossier_web=63&id_article=4068.

(6) Du latin « je nuirai », on parle d'effet nocebo (par opposition à effet placebo, du latin « je plairai »), lorsqu'un médicament à un effet négatif, c'est-à-dire conduit à une altération inattendue et importante sur la santé de la personne.

(7) Potentia est le nom donné à l'E2PZ par les membres de la Communauté des 15 (Quindozum) (épisode 16 de la saison1).

(8) Comme nous l'apprenons dans l'épisode 12 de la saison 3, Le Chant des Baleines


	6. La Libération

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Chapitre 6 – La Libération**

Ronon leva les yeux vers le soupirail. Le fer forgé de la grille représentait un objet que Ronon n'avait jamais vu mais que Meredith lui avait décrit avec précision : le Potentia (personnellement, Ronon trouvait que ce truc vaguement conique ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose et en tous les cas certainement pas à la « merveille » dont parlait sans cesse Meredith).

Il était arrivé à destination. Au dessus de lui se trouvait la Cathédrale.

Se hissant tant bien que mal (les parois humides glissaient et il n'y avait pas d'appui dans la roche), Ronon parvint enfin au soupirail. Il sortit de ses dreads une dague épaisse et commença à attaquer le mortier autour du fer. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit la dague s'enfoncer sans grande difficulté. L'humidité avait eu raison du ciment. Parfait.

Ronon vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne au-dessus du soupirail et continua à gratter le ciment jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la grille bouger. Doucement, il souleva la grille et la repoussa sur le côté puis il se glissa dans l'ouverture. Après maintes contorsions, il parvint enfin à sortir … et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Maître.

**oOo**

- Non, grinça Ronon, je ne vous dirais pas où il se trouve, espèce de –

Une gifle violente l'interrompit. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre. Yep, un goût métallique au combien reconnaissable. Génial, sa lèvre était fendue.

Le Maître l'avait littéralement soulevé de son trou et l'avait traîné au beau milieu de la Cathédrale comme s'il ne pesait pas davantage qu'une plume. Il l'avait déposé au centre de l'autel et ne cessait de lui poser la même question : où se trouve le docteur Rodney McKay ?

Rodney, pas Meredith. Comme dans ses étranges visions. C'était presque plus étrange que de voir un homme se transformer en loup ou un faucon devenir homme. Encore que …

_Clac._

Ouch ! Si cet abruti continuait comme ça, après ses lèvres c'étaient ses dents que Ronon allait sentir saigner.

Le Maître le jeta à terre et se mit à maugréer. Ouais, c'était bien sa chance, pensa Ronon. Il était tombé sur le plus fou d'entre eux.

- Où est-il ! Cria t-il une fois encore à Ronon.

- Vous ne le trouverez jamais, grinça Ronon qui s'était remis sur son séant et massait sa mâchoire endolorie. Vous pouvez retourner cette foutue Cité pierre par pierre, jamais vous ne le trouverez. Il est trop malin … il vous échappera, encore et encore.

Ronon jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du Maître. A travers les vitraux de la Cathédrale, les derniers rayons du soleil laissaient filtrer une lumière orangée, presque rouge. Comme du sang, pensa Ronon. Le sang que ne manquerait pas de verser Beckett si Ronon échouait dans sa tâche. Il fallait qu'il ouvre les portes de la Cathédrale ou bien l'apothicaire tuerait Meredith.

Alors que le Maître était occupé à parler à un interlocuteur invisible (tous timbrés jusqu'aux derniers vraiment), Ronon se lança vers la lourde porte en bois. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il entendit le cri de rage du Maître. Il se tourna vers ce dernier mais fut surpris de voir que ce n'était pas lui qui semblait le mettre dans cet état, non, c'était le ciel.

Le ciel dans lequel ne brillait pas la lune blanche et blafarde mais une sphère noire bordée d'un anneau lumineux.

_Un jour sans nuit, une nuit sans jour … _

L'éclipse !

Ronon était si excité qu'il en oublia presque sa mission : ouvrir à Sheppard. Il débloqua la porte et presque aussitôt, on put entendre le bruit des lourds sabots de Jumper résonner dans la Cathédrale.

- Colonel Sheppard ! Cria le Maître.

Sheppard marqua un temps d'arrêt, surpris par cette étrange appellation. Pendant un moment, Ronon cru que Sheppard avait perdu la raison : il regardait tout autour de lui comme s'il ignorait où il était, ou qui il était. Sa confusion fut cependant de courte durée et très vite, Sheppard se reprit. Il descendit de Jumper et dégaina son épée.

- Obéroth, répliqua calmement Sheppard.

Le nom avait été prononcé avec dégoût. C'était sans nul doute l'individu qui avait condamné Meredith et Sheppard à leur terrible malédiction.

- Capitaine, Capitaine, regardez ! La lune ! La lune ! S'époumona Ronon.

Se rappelant de lui, Oberoth se jeta sur Ronon. Cette fois, le coup fut si violent qu'il fut projeté contre le mur. Ronon glissa lentement vers le sol. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce qui lui arrivait, quelque chose de … familier. Il avait déjà vécu cet exact moment il en était certain ! Et pourtant, c'était impossible !

Oui, impossible comme la nuit qui remplace le jour et - Par les Ancêtres ! Meredith ! Il l'avait presque oublié.

Ronon rassembla ce qui lui restait de forces et se tourna vers Sheppard.

- She …. Sheppard, la lune, murmura t-il, la lune …

Sheppard sortit de son apparente stupeur et finit enfin par comprendre ce que voulait lui dire Ronon. Il tourna à son tour les yeux vers le vitrail. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

- C'est fini Oberoth, annonça t-il.

Sheppard brandit son épée. Il allait l'abattre sur Oberoth lorsque les portes de la Cathédrale s'ouvrirent à la volée.

- _JOHN_ !

Oberoth se tourna immédiatement vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la Cathédrale.

Meredith se tenait débout devant la porte, vêtu de sa longue tunique de lin, nus pieds.

- John, répéta t-il doucement.

Sheppard prononça son nom. Sans émettre le moindre son. Il abaissa son épée et tendit la main.

Meredith avançait dans l'allée à pas lents et mesurés comme s'il pensait qu'aller plus vite pouvait détruire ce qui ressemblait à un rêve. Enfin, pensa Ronon, enfin, ils vont pouvoir se toucher, _enfin_ ! Mais Oberoth ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Docteur McKay, enfin à notre merci.

C'était bizarre. Ronon savait qu'il n'était pas en très grande forme (en fait quelque chose lui disait qu'aucune des potions du bon Beckett ne pourraient grand-chose pour lui. Il pouvait le sentir. Il était en train de mourir) mais il y avait une espèce d'écho dans la voix d'Oberoth, comme si … comme si Ronon entendait plusieurs voix à la fois.

- Nous avons besoin de vos connaissances, continuait Oberoth. Vous allez nous dire comment vous avez fait pour réécrire notre ADN. _Maintenant_.

Et là, la _main_ d'Oberoth s'allongea, encore et encore, en direction de Meredith.

Meredith était comme paralysé.

- RODNEY ! Cria Sheppard. _NON_ !

La main … non, la chose, car il ne pouvait s'agir de quelque chose d'humain, continuait à avancer vers Meré-Rodney. Oui, c'était son nom. Rodney … Ronon avait mal à la tête, si mal, ses pensées se bousculaient dans son pauvre cerveau. Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Rodney McKay, colonel Sheppard, Beckett … ses noms lui étaient familiers. Il connaissait ces gens. Il fallait juste qu'il se concen-

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un cri. Les rayons de cet étrange astre noir avaient touché la chose qui se dirigeait vers Rodney. Et elle avait tressailli !

Sheppard se battait contre elle mais son épée ne l'entamait pas, en fait, Ronon était certain qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à entamer le métal donc semblait être -

_Métal ? _

_- … et vous pensez que ce laboratoire peut receler quelque chose d'intéressant ? Interrogea Sheppard. _

_- Si on doit en croire la base de données d'Atlantis, expliqua Beckett, il s'agit d'un laboratoire de recherches médicales. Les Anciens ont développé ici un vaccin contre ce qu'ils appellent le « carcaros ». _

_- Oh, bah oui, bien sûr, personne ne veut mourir du méchant carcaros, plaisanta Sheppard._

_Mckay qui avait le nez plongé dans son détecteur d'énergie, ricana. _

_- Il semblerait que votre inscription aux cours d'Anciens de la ravissante docteur Pilipinas n'ait pas donné de résultats très satisfaisants. Plus intéressé par une autre catégorie de cours de … langue, peut-être ? _

_- Ahahaha, votre humour ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, Rodney. Et donc, puisque vous avez acquis un énième doctorat pendant votre temps libre … j'ai toujours su que vous cachiez un amour secret pour les sciences humaines, hum, peut-être est-ce du à tout ce temps passé au SGC en compagnie du docteur Daniel Jackson … bref, donc, puisque vous êtes si doué que ça, vous pouvez peut-être m'éclairer sur ce fameux carcaros. _

_- Carcaros signifie cancer (9), répondit Rodney sur un ton absent, absorbé par les relevés de son détecteur. _

_Sheppard remarqua que McKay n'avait pas répondu à ces taquineries, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. _

_- McKay … _

_- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre le niveau d'énergie qui alimente ce complexe est anormalement élevé. _

_- Et ça veut dire ? _

_McKay soupira et se tourna vers Sheppard._

_- Juste ce que je viens de dire : niveau d'énergie élevé. _

_- Huhu, précisa Sheppard, vous avez dit « anormalement » élevé. _

_Nouveau soupir (bruyant cette fois) de la part de McKay._

_-Anormalement, oui, parce que selon nos premiers relevés, l'E2Pz qui alimentait ce laboratoire est complètement à sec, or, les relevés que j'obtiens maintenant sont ceux d'un E2PZ complètement chargé. C'est -_

Et c'est là que tout avait commencé. Mckay n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Ronon se rappelait d'une lumière aveuglante et du cri de Sheppard.

_- RONON ! Derrière vous !_

Malheureusement, l'avertissement de Sheppard était arrivé trop tard. Ronon avait été projeté contre le mur et …

… et il ouvrit les yeux.

Il faisait sombre et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

Huhu, pas la Cathédrale.

Il était dans ce fameux laboratoire de recherches. Il reconnaissait sans peine l'architecture des Anciens avec ses couleurs de « beatnik » (selon les termes de McKay) (10).

C'était une pièce circulaire. En son centre, se trouvait une console surmontée d'une espèce de pylône. La console bipait et clignotait.

A ses côtés, se trouvaient quatre chambres de stase. Du moins ces couches ressemblaient-elles à celles qu'ils avaient trouvées sur le Aurora. Celle dans laquelle se trouvait Ronon était ouverte. Qui pouvait bien avoir -

_Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! _

Au prix d'un effort qui lui parut presque insurmontable, Ronon tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les coups.

Lorne.

C'était bien le Major. Et une bonne demi-douzaine de Marines. Et Teyla ! Le Major hurlait. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'il donnait : gesticulant, bouche grande ouverte, visage rouge. Sauf que Ronon n'entendait rien. Etait-il devenu sourd ?

Teyla donna un coup juste devant elle à l'aide de son P-90 et Ronon comprit pourquoi il n'entendait aucun son. Le coup que venait de porter l'athosienne s'était heurté à quelque chose. Un éclair bleuté était apparu devant elle. Un écran ou un bouclier d'énergie. Il y avait quelque chose entre les chambres de stase et les Marines.

Péniblement, Ronon se mit en position assise. Il porta la main à ses tempes. Des électrodes se trouvaient là. Il les arracha sans ménagement. Il se leva et dut se retenir à l'une des chambres pour ne pas tomber. Il distingua sous le dôme, une masse de cheveux noirs.

Sheppard.

Une fois debout, Ronon se dirigea vers la console. Il faillit tomber tant il fut surpris par ce qu'il découvrit là.

Sur l'écran de la console se déroulait une scène familière : Sheppard, l'épée à la main, Meredith, la bouche ouverte en un O de frayeur et Oberoth, le visage déformé par la rage. La scène semblait être sur « pause ». Les personnages étaient figés dans la position qui avait été la leur lorsque Ronon s'était réveillé.

Et Ronon compris.

Ils étaient les prisonniers des Réplicateurs.

Le complexe avait sans doute un jour abrité le laboratoire dont parlait la base de données d'Atlantis. Oberoth et les siens savaient que les terriens ne résisteraient pas à la chance de pouvoir guérir le cancer (11) et ils leur avaient tendu ce piège.

Sauf que Ronon ne comprenait pas très bien en quoi consistait ledit piège. Il était clair qu'Oberoth voulait s'emparer de McKay. Mais pourquoi s'étaient-ils tous retrouvés dans ce monde fabriqué de toute pièce par - ?

Oho. Leur soirée popcorn-cinéma ! Sheppard avait insisté pour qu'ils visionnent « un classique ! » : LadyHawke.

_RAH_ ! Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Que c'était-il passé exactement dans le laboratoire ?

Ronon se souvenait avoir écarté Rodney de la porte près de laquelle il se trouvait dès que la lumière était apparue et quelque chose l'avait agrippé et plaqué contre le mur sauf que … sauf que ce qu'il avait pris pour le mur n'avait été autre que la chambre de stase.

Ok, il avait donc pris la place de McKay et … et quoi ? Les Réplicateurs pouvaient manipuler vos pensées, vous faire croire à n'importe quel scénario. Du moins lorsqu'ils plongeaient leurs mains dans votre front. Sauf que le complexe était désert. Ils auraient détecté les Réplicateurs s'il y en avait eu. Et donc … oui, c'était ça ! Ne pouvant pas risquer de faire échouer leur piège en étant découverts, les Réplicateurs avaient créé cette machine, pour faire le travail. A distance. Il auraient extrait les informations dont ils avaient besoin sans problème, comme il l'avait fait avec Sheppard lorsqu'ils avaient simulé la destruction d'Atlantis (12).

Teyla et Lorne continuaient à frapper fois le bouclier. Peine perdue, pensa Ronon. Si tout se passait comme la première fois sur Asuran, il fallait juste que le scénario suive son cours.

Ronon sourit.

**oOo**

- RODNEY, Non ! Cria John qui frappa de son épée le bras d'Oberoth.

La lame se brisa contre l'abominable chose qui continuait de s'étirer en direction de Meredith, encore et encore et … qui stoppa net.

- Pas si vite, dit Ronon qui, monté sur Jumper, retenait Oberoth par le pan de sa tunique.

Oberoth tenta de se dégager mais Ronon le fit basculer d'un violent coup de pied. Le Réplicateur tomba juste devant le large vitrail de la Cathédrale à travers lequel filtrait la lumière de l'éclipse.

- Et maintenant, clama Ronon, le dernier acte : le méchant meurt, les gentils triomphent !

Oberoth se releva mais son visage commença à se déformer. Il fondait littéralement. Le Réplicateur regardait ses mains devenir liquides.

- NON ! Hurla t-il.

- Oh que si, répondit Ronon. C'est ce que j'adore dans les films des terriens : les effets spéciaux et les fins improbables. Mais surtout, ce que j'aime par-dessus tout …

Il descendit de Jumper et récupéra un couteau de ses dreads.

- … ce sont les fins heureuses et un peu de mélodrame, ajouta t-il en plongeant sa lame dans le torse d'Oberoth qui éclata comme une gourde trop remplie.

Oberoth n'était plus qu'une petite flaque de métal sur le sol de la cathédrale.

- _The End_, comme diraient les américains, murmura Ronon.

**Suite et fin avec l'Epilogue.**

(9) J'ai pris quelque licence avec la véritable étymologie du mot cancer. Ce dernier vient du latin « cancri » qui veut dire crabe venant lui-même du grec ancien καρκινος, karkinos (qui veut dire écrevisse). Ce nom aurait été donné par Hippocrate à la terrible maladie que nous connaissons tous, parce que le cancer selon lui « a des veines étendues de tous côtés, de même que le crabe a des pieds ».

(10) En frenchie nous dirions baba cool ou hippies même si les beatnik ne sont pas que « cool » et affublés de longues jupes bariolées ! Les beatnik sont des adeptes d'un mouvement contestataire né aux Etats-Unis dans les années 1950 en réaction à la société industrielle de consommation. On a parlé de Beat Generation. Leur chef de file était Jack Kérouac (qui, avec d'autres auteurs américains, ouvrit la voie à un mode nouveau de pensée, ébranlant la société américaine dans ses certitudes). Pour info, le « nik » vient du mot spoutnik, vous savez, le satellite russe. Le terme beatnik était donc essentiellement péjoratif (il désignait cette communauté d'illuminés qui ne pouvaient qu'être communistes). Il est néanmoins resté et est devenu l'emblème d'une génération de jeunes gens chevelus et débraillés. Ils aimaient les couleurs vives, comme les Anciens, LOL !

(11) Il s'agit de la première cause de décès dans le monde : 8 millions de mort par an. L'OMS (Organisation Mondiale de la Santé) estime que si rien n'est fait pour sensibiliser la population (au tabagisme, à la consommation excessive d'alcool, à avoir une alimentation plus équilibrée, etc.), le cancer aura fait entre 2005 et 2015, 84 millions de victimes.

(12) Episode 305, Copies conformes (Progeny).


	7. Les Deux Amants

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et surtout, un grand merci aux fidèles lectrices(eurs) des fics SGA.**

**Epilogue**

- … C'est ridicule, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi nous devons rester ici, geignait McKay. Je me sens très bien. Le colonel se sent très bien. D'ailleurs Radek lui a eu le droit de retourner dans ses quartiers, alors pourquoi pas nous ?

Un soupir suivit la plainte du scientifique.

- Parce que, Rodney, (Beckett pouvait prononcer le nom de Mckay comme s'il s'agissait d'une malédiction … oula, pas bon de penser à ça), Ronon, le Colonel et vous, êtes ceux qui ont été le plus longtemps dans … dans cette réalité virtuelle. Votre anamnèse était plus qu'alarmante à votre retour. Voulez vous que je vous fasse la liste des signes vitaux complètement hors de -

- Ok Doc', je crois que nous avons compris, interrompit Sheppard d'un ton sec.

- QUOI ! répliqua immédiatement McKay. Parlez pour vous ! Pas question que je reste ici alors que –

- Rodney … Tais toi.

Ronon qui écoutait la conversation en prenant soin de faire en sorte que tout le monde le croit encore endormi fut si surpris d'entendre Sheppard tutoyer McKay qu'il faillit révéler sa petite imposture. McKay lui en revanche émit une espèce de gargouillis incompréhensible (Ronon était tenté d'ouvrir les yeux juste pour voir s'il ne s'était pas étranglé).

- Euh, oui, bon, si c'est juste pour cette nuit, grommela McKay.

Nouveau soupir de Beckett. De soulagement cette fois.

- Parfait. Je vous laisse. Si vous avez le moindre souci, le docteur Cole est de garde cette nuit.

Le _woooohs_ caractéristiques des portes sur Atlantis indiqua à Ronon que le médecin était parti. Le silence s'installa. Il ne dura pas.

- C'est la dernière fois que vous choisissez le film du vendredi soir Colonel, annonça McKay d'une voix enrouée.

- D'accord.

Un froissement de tissu, le couinement du lit d'hôpital, de l'eau que l'on verse dans un verre. Yep, pensa Ronon, Sheppard venait de se lever.

- Tiens, bois ça, Carson dit que notre petite visite au Moyen-Age a causé de la déshydratation. Entre autre …

- Oh oui. Je meurs de soif et évidemment, ce mangeur de panse de brebis farcis a mis le pichet hors de portée.

_Glouglouglou._

- Hey, pas si vite, tu vas te rendre malade. Euh, tu … tu as une goutte d'eau là, sur -

Ok, là, Ronon n'en pouvait plus : il fallait qu'il voit ce qui se passait. Il ouvrit un œil … et ne fut pas déçu.

John était penché sur Rodney. Il effleurait la lèvre humide de ce dernier. McKay ne bougeait plus. Il ne parlait pas non plus ce qui pour lui tenait du miracle.

Lentement, Ronon vit Rodney lever la main, et ce geste lui rappela celui de Meredith dans la Cathédrale. Il lui rappela toutes les fois où cette même main s'était tendue en vain, essayant de toucher l'être aimé.

Ronon se demandait si la malédiction était levée ici aussi.

Il savait que Sheppard aimait Rodney et que ces sentiments étaient réciproques. C'était d'ailleurs une des premières questions qu'il avait posée à Teyla. Elle avait poussé un soupir et lui avait expliqué que les règles sociales des terriens n'étaient pas les mêmes que celles des habitants de Pégase. Elle lui avait parlé de DADT (13). Il avait trouvé ça stupide. Ils avaient tous les deux juré de protéger Sheppard et Mckay si un jour les deux hommes décidaient de passer outre cette règle absurde.

DADT était leur « malédiction ».

La main se posa sur la joue de Sheppard. Sheppard ferma les yeux et Ronon vit un frisson le parcourir. Rodney amena doucement Sheppard à lui et l'embrassa.

- Franchement, LadyHawke, murmura Rodney dans les cheveux de Sheppard (encore heureux que Ronon avait une bonne ouïe !), Le Moyen-Age … Quelle horreur !

- Si tu veux, on peut jouer à La Guerre des Etoiles. Je serai Luc et toi Leïa, lui susurra Sheppard.

Rodney donna une petite tape à Sheppard.

- Ecoeurant ! Je te rappelle qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs ! De toute manière, je suis certain que Luc avait un faible Han Solo.

- Hu, quel dommage, je me demande de quoi tu aurais eu l'air avec un joli petit bikini en lamé ...

Sheppard eut droit à une autre tape.

- Tais toi donc, flyboy, et viens plutôt me montrer comment tu te sers de ton sabre laser …

Oho.

Ronon pensa à Philippe Gaston, surnommé la Souris et se dit que pour une fois, il aurait aimé être une souris, ou un moustique, pour passer inaperçu et filer discrètement avant que les choses ne deviennent sérieuses sur le lit d'a côté.

**FINI ! Mouarf, Ronon obligé d'endurer les papouilles de nos deux zamoureux, le pauvre !**

(13) DADT : don't ask, don't tell, (ne poser pas la question, n'en parlez pas) est l'expression employée à propos de la politique de l'armée américaine sur l'homosexualité. La politique est d'interdire à toute personne qui « démontre une propension ou a l'intention de s'engager dans des actes homosexuels » de servir dans l'armée américaine, parce que cela « créerait un risque inacceptable contre les hauts standards moraux, l'ordre, la discipline et la cohésion qui forment l'essence des capacités militaires ». Don't ask : les supérieurs ne doivent pas commencer d'enquête tant qu'il n'existe aucun comportement prohibé. Don't tell : les homosexuels qui servent dans l'armée américaine ne doivent pas révéler leur orientation sexuelle tant qu'il servent dans les forces américaines.


End file.
